An Uncommon Situation
by legendariium
Summary: AU. The Royal Kings and Queens decided it was time. It was time for there children to get married. But it wasn't that easy. There would always be someone to try to stop them, but can love overcome that? Percabeth / Thalico / Jasper / Tratie / Leyna. Rated T. REWRITTEN VERSION POSTED SEPARATELY.
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Hello! Kelly here. :3 I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload my other stories, but I kinda lost inspiration a few weeks back. But don't worry! My inspiration is back! xD However, I had tons of new story ideas and I'm bursting with excitement. This story is so far my favorite. I'm sorry if you were anticipating for my other stories especially ****_An Unexpected Encounter_****, but I want to jot down my story ideas before I forget. Anyways I'm sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it.**

**Heh heh... this story is I think AU. So the Big Three are married to mortals (Sally Jackson, Susan Grace, and Maria di Angelo). This story can be quite confusing in my opinion, so please bear with me. :)**

**Anyways... ONWARD! :D**

* * *

><p>3rd Person Point of View<p>

The three brothers and their wives were murmuring to each other quietly as their kids were waiting patiently. Hermes and his son, Travis bolted into the throne room.

"I'm Sorry My Lord," Hermes panted. "My son and I forgot about the time," Travis's head bopped up and down with agreement.

The King of Olympus, Zeus, smiled wearily. "It's ok. Please, have a seat." His wife, Susan **[AN- I didn't know her first name, so I just made one up]** Grace rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

Travis beamed and walked to his friends. His friends saw him and grinned.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," Travis responded.

"Eh, it's ok. We don't even know the reason why we're here," Nico di Angelo, prince of the Underworld, answered. His girlfriend and her brother, Thalia and Jason Grace, princess and prince of Olympus, looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dad wouldn't tell me the reason. I even tried my puppy dog face!" Thalia complained. Jason chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yup, and she's the older one."

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps echoing down the long hall. Everyone looked up. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and prince of Atlantis looked agitated. Following him was the leader of his fan club, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"But we're perfect for each other! I even made a pet name for us! Perachel! Cute doncha think?" Rachel exclaimed. Nico and Thalia had to bite their lip from bursting out laughing.

Percy whipped his head around and gave a fake smile. "Eh. Rachel? Yeah that's your name right? Ok anyways, I'm needed right now. So can you just? Ugh!" He snapped his fingers and the guards took her out of the throne room. Her screaming was heard and echoed throughout the throne room.

Percy's mother, Sally Jackson and Queen of Atlantis, chuckled. "She's quite a handful don't you think?"

Poseidon, King of Atlantis, grinned. "He's got the looks love. I heard they even have a fan club of him!"

Percy grumbled and Thalia and Nico laughed. Jason and Travis smirked while the royal family smiled at their children.

Anxious to change the subject, Percy asked. "If I may ask, why are we here?"

Thalia and Jason mumbled. "That's what we wanna know."

Zeus smiled at his children and glanced at his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, which they nodded. He closed his eyes answered, "Well, you are all growing up, so we decided for you to… uh how am I going to say this in the most calmest way possible-"

Susan rolled her eyes and swapped her husband. "Zeus love, you're not getting to the point. The point is that you're all getting married."

There was a moment of silence. Then chaos erupted.

"But I just recently turned 17!" Jason protested.

"Say what now?" the King's messenger's son (Travis) asked his mouth wide open.

"She said you guys are getting married," a cheerful voice echoed throughout the large throne room. Standing by the doorway was Leo and his father. Leo was grinning and it looks like he is going to burst out laughing in any second. Hephaestus, Leo's father, rolled his eyes at his son's antics.

Maria di Angelo, wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld, chuckled. "You know you're getting married too Leo." Leo's eyes popped out of his head.

"But but!" He exclaimed. Jason patted him on the back.

"It's okay man. You're not lonely!" Jason cheered and Leo glared at him.

"I'm not even a prince! Why do I have to get married?" He muttered, glancing at Maria.

She smiled. "You may not be a prince, but you are close to the royal family. And besides, you're father agreed." She grinned and Hades had to laugh at her behavior.

"Thanks Dad," Leo grumbled in response. Hephaestus grinned sheepishly.

"Mother!" Nico exclaimed. "Do I have to get married?" His eyes were so wide it should be in the record books.

"Yes Son," Hades said, smiling. "You're getting married with Thalia of course!" Thalia and Nico started to have a choking fit while all the teens were laughing.

"Oh Gods, good luck," Percy laughed. Usually Zeus would have murdered people for saying that, but Percy was an exception along with the other royals he knew well.

Travis coughed. "I'm not part of this am I?" Hermes gave a small smile.

"Yes Travis, yes you are. You and Leo have the same reason of why you are getting married. Oh my little boy is growing up!" Travis rolled his eyes but he knew his father was just making fun of him.

Sally glanced at her son. "Any thoughts Percy?" Percy looked up.

"Wait so I'm getting married with a person I don't know?" Sally nodded.

"She's the princess of Athens. Oh she's a smart one." She responded, sighing contently. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Her mother is annoying. Trust me, if you meet her, I swear-" His voice died down when Sally glared at him.

"Anyways…" Percy continued, feeling awkward. "That means Rachel won't bother me anymore!" He started doing his victory dance and everyone face palmed.

"Perce focus! We're getting married with people we don't know!" Nico barked. He glanced at Thalia and she was glaring at him. "Well… the others are… Heh heh heh…"

Susan and Thalia rolled their eyes. They are obviously related.

"In a week from now, we would be packing out bags and head over to their kingdom. The princesses are all from different places but they share a castle together for the summer. You along with us will be heading over there. Bond with your future wives and then you all will get married!" She clapped her hands. "Before you get married however, there's going to be a ball. Oh what fun! Now off you go!" She shooed the teens out while the adults discussed more plans.

o()O()o

Percy POV:

I sighed and took out all the bags. They were a sea green colored embroidered with silver lining. I opened them and started packing. Just a week, I'll be Rachel- free… I swear, she kept annoying me ever since she laid eyes on me!

o()O()o

Jason POV:

I was standing on the balcony, savoring the moment. The Sun was going down and the view was beautiful. Sensing someone behind me, I turned around. Leo was behind me, holding a water- balloon. I rolled my eyes as he cursed.

"Aw man! Why do you have to turn around? This is going to be my last week of fun until I have to deal with getting married!" He rambled on and on. That's Leo all right.

o()O()o

Thalia POV:

I whacked Nico with my mallet. "Nico!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. "For the last time, stop dazing off into space!" Geez, I don't know why I love him. Eeerr. Like him. Yea, I like him.

"Sorry," Nico muttered, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Why do we have to get married? I… we're 18! Isn't that young? And Bianca isn't here! God damn I wished I went to America with her for her class trip…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows? Anyways, I just gotta text from my dad. He wants me to start packing. I also need to buy a dress. Gah I hate dresses!" I grumbled and ran off with my phone with my hand. This is going to be a LONG week.

o()O()o

Travis POV:

I covered my face with a hoodie and ran down the streets of Olympus. The place is bustling of people and tons of laughter and talking were heard. I ran down the streets until I spotted a friend of mine.

I waved and he recognized me. He grinned and waved. I reached up to him.

"Hey Beckondorf!" I greeted. I fist bumped him and we started walking to who knows where.

"Hey Travis," he responded. "Anything interesting happened today?"

I grinned. "Nah, just the fact that I'm getting married."

His jaw dropped and I had to laugh. So this was how our parents saw us when they told us the news.

"You WHAT?" Beckondorf practically screamed. This was so unlike him, but it was pretty understandable. After all, I was acting all… calmish.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Everyone was supposed to. I was included along with Leo. Apparently, out parents decided that we should get married as well. Traitors." I sulked while Beckondorf laughed.

"As much as I would love to help you, my parents decided to go to Paris. Family trip I guess." I frowned. At least he didn't have to get married.

"Lucky you. Starting next week, all of us have to head over to the princess's place where we hang out with our soon- to- be- wives." I cringed. Who was I suppose to marry? Will she be bad?

Little did I know, she was going to be the love of my life. Literally.

o()O()o

Unknown POV

"WHAT?"

The redhead grumbled "Thanks." and slammed the phone shut. With a thrust, the phone flew across the room and there was a sickening 'crack.'

But she didn't care. She discovered some news which she obviously didn't like.

"Who are you marrying too?" She muttered while watching the sun continuing going down. "Whoever you are, you can't take Percy from me. He will always be mine."

_Silence._

"And that's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Aha you can probably guess who the mysterious unknown person is. :3 Who do you think heshe is?**

**Whew! Chapie 1 is finished! xD Hoped you like it, it was fun writing this. Anyways, REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Off

**Happy New Year! :D I'm so excited! My resolution is to try to update my stories... especially**_**An Unexpected Encounter**_**. :/ I just have some writer's block. I don't know how to continue! D:**

**Oh My Gods! 12 Favorites and 17 Alerts! :D That's alot in my standards! xD That made me so happy! Anyways, because of that, I had some inspiration and wrote another chapter. Hope you like. ;D ~**

**It's not so good in my opinion, but I'm always like this. . I hate my writing. It can be so much better.**

**Now READ!**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

_To: Luke Castellan_

_From: Annabeth Chase_

_Are you there yet?_

Annabeth slipped her phone into her jeans pocket and ran down the streets of Athens. Kids squealed when they saw the Princess of Athens and the teenage boys winked at her. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and stopped in the middle of the city of Athens. She looked around frantically for her friend. He was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Annie,"

Annabeth whirled around and a gracious smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Luke. And please: Don't call me Annie!"

The said boy chuckled and shook his head. "Not gonna happen kiddo." He ruffled her hair as she grumbled and glared at him.

Annabeth and Luke aren't dating if that's what you're thinking. There just friends, best friends in fact. The two friends were so close they were like siblings. Besides, Luke has a girlfriend already. And her name was Calypso. In Annabeth's opinion, they were perfect for each other.

The two started walking towards a café. "So, what do you wanna tell me?" Luke asked as they say down and prepared to order some lemonade.

Annabeth sighed and started to twirl her hair. Luke frowned. When Annabeth starts to twirl her hair, he knew something was going on in her mind.

Annabeth muttered. "Mother decided it was time."

Luke sat there. "Time for what?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"She decided it was about time for me to get married."

Luke's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding!" The eighteen year old princess getting married? And the person getting married is his best friend, who was _younger_ than him. He didn't want to believe this, but Annabeth looked serious. Annabeth isn't really the type to joke around a lot.

Annabeth shook her head. "Mother's orders. But I should've known. Mother use to tell me everything. But these days, she's been acting quiet and mysterious. Apparently I'm not the only one getting married. Piper, Katie, and Reyna are getting married too,"

Luke couldn't help but be puzzled. "So when are you getting married?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet. Mother isn't really the type who plans these kinds of stuff. Queen Aphrodite is planning those."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Lady Aphrodite huh? Good luck."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Heck yea. Seriously, I don't know how Piper and Aphrodite are related."

Luke grinned. "Piper is pretty and all, but she doesn't enjoy all those boys looking at her."

Annabeth smiled. Luke always knows how to make a girl feel happy. "Anyways, all I know is that we are going to meet us at the summer castle my mother and the other royals own. There's going to be a huge ball and stuff, so I'm wondering if you're going."

Luke beamed. "Of course I'm going. Besides, I have to meet your fiancé of yours," He shook his fingers at her and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder who he is," Annabeth couldn't help but wonder. Who is this guy she has to marry?

o()O()o

"Annabeth!" a brunette pounced on Annabeth, squealing.

The poor girl who got pounced on laughed awkwardly and patted Katie on the head. "Hi Kat. Good to see you too."

A chuckle was heard. The two girls saw two girls by the door. One shook her head and smirked.

"Katie, I think you ate too much sugar,"

A girl rolled her eyes. "Reyna, we didn't see each other in four or five months. What do you expect?"

Annabeth smiled at her friends. "Piper, Reyna. Hey watcha doing here?"

Reyna couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You know why we're here. There's no point asking Ann."

Annabeth sighed. "True."

Piper sat down by Annabeth. "Can you believe that we're actually getting married?"

Katie released herself from Annabeth [Much to the girl's pleasure] and frowned. "Yeah. And we didn't even know about this until a few days ago. They expect us to just be okay with this? I don't even want to get married, but an _arranged_ marriage is even worse!"

"I'm sorry you don't like it child, but it had to be done,"

The four girls turned around and saw the queens/mothers. They bowed.

"Mother," Annabeth murmered.

Athena, the queen of Athens, smiled faintly at her child. "I know you all disliked the news we announced to you, but you guys are growing up. It's about time you guys get married,"

"Besides," Aphrodite, the queen of Rome, chirped up. "What do you expect, you guys being single for the rest of lives?"

"Yep," Piper muttered. Her mother glared at her. Piper winced. Her mother had high opinions when it came to love. Never bad talk about it when she's around. Annabeth learned that lesson years ago.

"The point is," Demeter, queen of Sicyon, replied. "You guys are princesses. You can't rule a kingdom alone. That's why we arranged marriages with princes of other kingdoms."

"I understand." Reyna said. "We're just not comfortable with this."

Bellona, queen of Sparta, smiled at her daughter. "Oh, we picked wisely. With Aphrodite's help of course. I'm sorry if you all are feeling uncomfortable with this new burden, but I'm sure it'll be fine. You girls are strong, I'm sure you can handle this,"

Reyna had an emotionless face. She could sure mask her emotions.

Athena cleared her throat. "Anyways, are you done packing you belongings? The airplane is outside waiting for us to get on. We'll be heading to the castle early and get ready,"

The girls nodded. The castle they owned together was on a small island close to Greece. The population however was pretty large. The castle grounds were forbidden for people unless it was of course open for public. Usually the girls could hardly wait to get there, but now? Not so much.

Athena turned to her daughter. "Annabeth, did you get to invite Luke?"

"Yes mother," Annabeth smiled. Luke was always there for her.

Athena smiled. "He's a nice boy." Demeter glanced at the clock on the ceiling. "We should be going if we want to get there early. Everybody out!"

Everyone went and boarded on the plane. And little did they know: there's plenty of surprises waiting for them over there.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you have a great year and a fresh start in the year of 2012~ Why do I have a feeling I'm not? xD<strong>

**Anyways, continue doing to awesome stuff you're doing! I hope you review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeking Information

**Hello Everyone! :3 Thanks for all the reviews/ alerts/ favorites/ and such! It's appreciated. :) So this is my first time, so I'll try to do my best. I'll reply to your reviews! :D These are the ones who reviewed for Chapter 2...**

**readingrules512: I'm sorry if you don't support Reyna/ Leo, but I'm glad you love this story. :D Would you like a hug?**

**April: Well your waits are over April! :D Heres a chapter. You're welcome. :)**

**awesomebooklover1229: [Laughs] Why thank you. Here's a chapter so you don't have to wait any longer.~**

**And those are done! :D I only got 3 reviews for that, so no biggie! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I glanced out the plane window. We were heading to our… umm… future bride's place. I was nervous as heck. I don't like getting onto planes, but I wasn't really focusing on that right now. I was more focused on our fiancées. What would they be like? I hope they're not like Rachel. Having Rachel as a wife would be a nightmare. I shuddered and I watched my friends. They were laughing and having fun. They decided to mess around and stuff before they meet their future brides. I could relate. We probably couldn't do guy stuff when we meet them anyway. Thalia thought it was a stupid idea, so she sat next to Nico, texting and ignoring us "weirdos."

I heard a _bing_ sound on my laptop. The guys glanced at me. Shrugging, I took it out and raised the lid. It appears that Beckondorf wants to video- chat us.

"Hey Guys, It's Beckondorf," I called towards my friends. Everyone surrounded me, including Thalia. They all looked curious.

"Well? Answer it," Thalia urged. I rolled my eyes and accepted the invitation. Beckondorf's smiling face appeared.

"Hey Perce. Hey Guys. Percy, you said you will have to marry the Princess of Athens right?" Beckondorf asked me.

I nodded weakly. "I guess. That's what Sally said."

"It's Mother to you!" Sally- I mean Mom- called down the plane hallway. I heard Father laugh and I smiled. Me and my dad were really close. By the way, the plane is huge. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Beckondorf chuckled.

"Anyways, I did some research. The Princess is named Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

_Annabeth Chase_. I couldn't help but think about her. Her name somehow mysteriously makes me drawn towards her.

Thalia looked up. "Ann… Annabeth?" She looked worried. Nico wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" Nico whispered, kissing her cheek. She nodded meekly. "Annabeth…" she murmured, looking away. He nodded, not taking his eyes off her.

I looked away from the lovey dovey couple and I grinned. Pleased with the newfound information, I nodded. "Thanks. Anything else?"

Beckondorf beamed. "I also found a lot of information. You guys are all in for a surprise."

We all leaned forward with anticipation. Beckondorf chuckled.

"So that wasn't the only information I found. She has a few princess friends, and they are all getting married too. Most likely, they'll be marrying to you guys."

Travis smiled. "Who are they?"

Beckondorf took out a magazine. "Here. I found this in a magazine. It shows all four princesses, the ones who are getting married. Let me read the article," He cleared his throat and began:

"_The four natural beauties of their own kingdoms are getting married. Their parents have set up an arranged marriage for them. It is not yet announced who are their four fiancés, but whoever they are, you are a very lucky group of guys!_

_Meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Athena and Princess of Athens,"_ I smiled. _"She is one of the wisest princesses founded throughout the world. She inherited her intelligence from her Mother and she one of those girls that guys definitely fall for. Well, all of these princesses have beauty in their own way. Anyways, she is very talented. Witnesses in Athens have seen her running track every morning about a few miles a day. What great endurance! She also does self- defense. She is great when it comes to defending herself. This is Annabeth, princess of Athens,"_

Beckondorf looked up from the magazine. We all sat there in silence. "She sounds hot…" Travis muttered. We all glared at him. "Sorry, I'm just stating the facts!" He squeaked. Thalia looked dazed. "Annabeth… could it be?" She continued to mutter to herself, while Nico kept glancing at her worriedly.

Leo looked at Beckondorf. "Is there any more?" He asked. Beckondorf grinned.

"Hey, that was only the first paragraph. I'll read all the paragraphs," He coughed dramatically while we rolled our eyes. Soon, our eyes are gonna fall off our sockets.

"_Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Princess of Rome. She, out of the four, is known for her incredible beauty and inherited her looks from her Mother. She however wasn't pleased with that._

'_Most people care about their looks, but I don't care about that' she told Olivia in an interview. 'What matters is who they are inside. How people look doesn't matter. It just wastes time. I learned about this over time and hanging out with my friend Annabeth have helped me gain some experience and wisdom. By the way, hey Annie!'_

_The girl who most consider 'beautiful' has hobbies to do. She takes gymnastics and an advanced one in fact. Her gymnastics teacher is amazed and she says that Piper is one of her best students along with Katie Gardner, Princess of Sicyon. Piper also dances. Her dance teacher considers Piper as an advanced dancer. 'Piper shows us the true meaning when it comes to dancing. She is truly a role model to the younger students. She would make a good queen one day,' the dance teacher says. Rumor has it that she also sings. All of her loved ones have indeed heard sing and they said she was like an angel. Lots of guys would love to take her fiancé's position. You're lucky whoever you are!_

_Katie Gardner, one of the sweetest princesses alive. The Princess of Sicyon and Daughter of Demeter, Katie loves nature. She obviously got that from her mother. Like Piper, Katie takes advanced gymnastics. She also takes track. She is a kind gentle girl who everyone would love as a friend. Most townspeople of Sicyon would see her by the community center, helping kids and donating to the poor. Everyone believes she would make a great queen one day, including her Mother. Queen Demeter has high hopes for her,"_

Beckondorf finished the paragraphs. He was taking deep breaths. I glanced at my buddies. They were smiling.

"They seem nice," Jason commented. Leo nodded in agreement.

Beckondorf laughed. "Oh I'm not done.

"_Reyna. The Princess of Sparta. Reyna is known as the mysterious one, and is quite similar to Thalia Grace, who is known for her fierceness. Not much is known about Reyna, but all her friends say she is nice when you get to know her. She takes self- defense and loves to ride horses. She is also wise and good at giving advice, just like Annabeth,"_

"I'm fierce?" Thalia wondered.

Nico grinned. "Heck yea you are," He chuckled when Thalia punched him.

"Then that's good then," Thalia replied smirking.

Beckondorf laughed at the couple. "I have to go now. Go research about your future brides. Bye now," The video chat ended as I closed the tab.

"Well?" Leo interrupted. "Let's do some research!"

Thalia kicked him in the shin. "My Gods Leo. But I guess we can do that," she glanced at her watch. "The plane's about to land anyways."

Travis gave a grin. "All those girls seem fine anyways," Thalia glared as he gulped.

Thalia grabbed my laptop. "Careful!" I whined. She stuck her tongue out at me and started typing some things. "Done!" She declared, handing me back my laptop. "These are the princesses you weirdos will have to marry. I feel bad for them,"

"Hey!" We protested. She laughed. "Look!" She commanded.

There was a picture on my screen. It showed four girls smiling. They took the photo on the beach. I love that place. All of us studied the girls. One of them had long, curly blonde hair like a princess that was pulled into a ponytail. She had tan skin and had a slim body. Her eyes were stormy gray, and her expression looked like she was focused on something else. She wore a light orange tank top with a printed pocket high/ low tee over it. She wore skinny jeans and wore orange high tops. She obviously was Annabeth Chase. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. She showed beauty and intelligence at the same time.

There was a girl next to her laughing with her friends. She wore a pink tank top with a floral top over it. She wore orange leggings and white flats. She was a brunette with bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness. She obviously had to be Katie, Princess of Sicyon.

Next to the brunette, there was a girl with her arms crossed. She was smiling and it looked like she couldn't be any more happier. She had long, uneven chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that seem to be green at the moment. She wore skinny faded jeans with blue flats that went well because of her skinny figure and she wore a pale blue short- sleeve circle top with a white tank top under it. She was naturally beautiful and this was of course Piper McLean, Princess of Rome.

The last one was Reyna. She was smirking and leaning against a pole. She had dark piercing eyes and black glossy hair that is tied in a braid. She wore a simple purple tank top with a white tunic sweater over it. She wore black leggings and wore purple converses. Though it looked like she didn't care, Percy (I'm talking about myself in third person) could tell that she did.

"Those are the princesses…" Leo breathed. Thalia nodded.

"They're pretty aren't they?"

I was about to answer when the plane landed. Thalia smiled.

"We arrived. It's time to meet em'."

* * *

><p><strong>And this chapter? Finito! :D Review! I hope you guys can wait.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth's Past

**Hi! Did you guys miss me? You're probably going to hate me after reading this chapter, but this chapter gives us lots of important information on Annabeth's past. And we all love Annabeth Chase right? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AzianDemigod16: I know right! I hate logging on, but it just has to be done. LOL Thanks but you're probably going to hate me. They didn't necessary meet yet... :P Don't tell anyone!<strong>

**xXxgossipgirlxXx: Thanks. :D But I didn't update soon enough. I hope this chapter can make up for it.**

**SmilingSim: Sorry I didn't sooner. I do have a week of no school so maybe I can squeeze in some time to write another chapter? You never know. ;D**

**Kiransomers: LOL Who doesn't love Percabeth? I'm sorry I didn't update. I have alot to apologize for, and it has been like 2 months since I updated... Sorry. D: I feel guilty.**

**Alpha2011: Maybe she is a stalker. :D But she's very OOC, and I like how Rick Riordan's Rachel was. I just needed someone to like Percy and try to break up Percabeth... : But everyone loves a good drama right?**

**Charlotte DeWinter x: I'm glad someone else likes Leyna. :) Leo's all funny while Reyna is serious. They are so cute together. Rick Riordan better pair them up.**

**harrypotter11: Oh I will! :D I'm going to try to write tons of chapters for this story. Just putting that out there~**

**GRRRRREAT: Well GRRRRREAT thanks for thinking this story is awesome. :) I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Julianna54321: LOL It's ok. I'm glad I'm getting alot of positive feedback and I love detailed writing too! BTW I loved what you did there! :D (Your signoff)**

**unknown nobody: It gets everyone thinking right? But you're just going to have to wait and see. :D**

**OMG: Its a cliffhanger indeed. I left another cliffhanger though. :)**

**Thalia: Your wish is granted. :D**

**Wilbo11: Sorry for not updating sooner! It pains me when I can't grant what people ask me.**

**ThaliaDiAngelo: I LOVE THALICO TOO! :D They are just too cute. xDD BTW Love the Pen Name!**

**readingrules512: Thanks! You're probably going to go after me. They didn't... meet... heheheh... I better run!**

**I just like to read theses: I hate cliffhangers too. Like the big cliffhanger that Rick Riordan left in the Son of Neptune. I wanted to kill him, but with him dead, he can't write! :P I love writing cliffhangers anyways.**

**c-major: I enjoy these kind of AUs too. I know, sometimes it annoys me how people make Reyna and Piper hate each other. They are both nice characters and I believe they would've been friends if they both weren't going after Jason. I just think that Piper deserves Jason and Reyna deserves Leo. What can I say? Opposites attract.**

**lazybuma-z: I updated! Sorry, been sleeping and not writing stories for this awesome website.**

**crabcake: Sorry I didn't mean it like that. :) I posted right?**

**EatLeadZombieHead012: Glad to know I have fans. :) I hope this chapter satisfies you.**

**cherrybubble: Thanks! I hope this romance ends in a fairytale~**

**Whew! That took a long time to respond. Anyhow, the chapter is below, so look down.**

* * *

><p><em>A woman was sitting down and writing something that seemed like a book on her desk. Her eyes lit with such determination that she didn't notice a little girl running up to her and hugging her legs.<em>

"_Mommy Mommy!" The little girl whined. The mother looked up and smiled at her daughter._

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Daddy has not come back for weeks now. He always comes back. Where is he?" The mother's smiling face fell when she heard the question._

_It was silent for a few minutes._

"_Momma…?" The little girls started to speak._

_In response, the mother lifted her daughter and placed her gently on her lap._

"_Sweetheart. I know you're expecting daddy, but daddy… he… he's not coming back."_

_The little girl froze on the spot. Her mother started to get worried. With a leap, the little five year old ran out of the room, her eyes brimming with tears. The mother couldn't help but cry out._

"_Annabeth!"_

o()O()o

_Annabeth sniffled and blew her nose with a tissue. She finished sharpening all her pencils and finished placing her notebooks into her bag. Her mother knew how she was reacting and decided to cheer her up; she would be sent to school. There she wouldn't be a princess. She can behave like a normal girl. Athena made sure no one knew her identity, or else she will get special treatment. Annabeth doesn't want that._

_The door creaked open and Athena walked in. Annabeth's eyes hardened as Athena sat on her bed and stroked her cheek._

"_Annabeth? I know you're not liking this one bit, but it had to be done. These days we-"_

"_I don't wanna hear what you wanna say!" For a five year old, Annabeth knows quite a lot of words from the English language. "You should have told me first. Dad never told me. He… he just… left…" The little girl broke into sobs. Athena's eyes started to water, which was very unlike her._

"_I know you want him back. I miss him at times too. But we wanted to pursuit different things. We had no time for each other. Here, I got you these." Athena handed her daughter some fresh new clothes. "I hope you'll have a great first day tomorrow daughter." She kissed her on the cheek, got up, and left._

o()O()o

_Annabeth ran up and grabbed an art box from the shelf. She opened it and grabbed some crayons and markers and went back to her desk. She fumbled with the paper and waited for her teacher to give their art assignment. She watched as the other students sat on their chairs and they all waited in anticipation._

_The teacher smoothed out her dress and smiled. "So class, today I want you to draw a picture of your family today. Make it pretty so I can hang it up on the walls,"_

_The little kids cheered and started to draw. Annabeth just looked at her paper and tears were about to come out of those gray eyes._

_The teacher walked cautiously towards Annabeth. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" The teacher couldn't help but ask that to her smart student._

_Annabeth started to cry. "Father is gone. He's never coming back,"_

o()O()o

_The girl sat on the swing, watching the little kids playing on the playground. She clutched the swing so hard, she was sure it was going to break soon. There was a little giggling and she turned around._

"_Hey Look," A group of kids surrounded her. "It's that stupid girl that has no daddy,"_

_Annabeth's eyes teared up. She never expected people would tease her about that. It's not like she wanted this to happen._

"_Yeah. You have no daddy. You're mommy is going to leave you next." The kids started to cackle and tears came out of Annabeth's eyes._

_She heard some footsteps behind her. "Shut up James. Or I am going to punch you in the face!" A girl snapped. Behind Annabeth was a girl with spiky black hair that fell over her shoulders. A boy was standing next to her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes._

_The kids got scared and in response, they nodded. The group ran and left._

_Annabeth looked up from the swing. "Thank you..." She muttered. The girl smiled._

"_Glad to help. By the way, I am Thalia, and this is Luke. Nice to meet you."_

"Annabeth?" Piper asked worriedly. Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you okay? You weren't talking for five minutes," Katie stated. Annabeth managed a weak smile. "I'm fine."

The four girls were in a café in the Mall. Reyna overheard Lady Aphrodite squealing about the boys arriving soon, so they wanted to escape as soon as possible. Right now, they disguised themselves and they don't want to get noticed. They don't want the paparazzi hot on their trail and boys constantly hitting on them. Sometimes Annabeth was scared when these happened. Were the boys hitting on for her looks and popularity? Or were they hitting on her because they liked who she is on the inside, not the outside?

Sadly, Annabeth thought they were hitting on her for her looks and her fame. And she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

"So," Reyna began, sipping her glass of lemonade. "Did you learn anything about the boys?"

Annabeth shook her head and just looked at her glass of water that was just sitting there on the table. "No I didn't. No matter how much I asked, they wouldn't budge."

"I guess they don't want us to have a first impression on them right after we just hear their names," Katie commented. "I have a feeling things are going to be wild."

"Love has its ups and downs dear," Piper stated, imitating her mother. "I can just see how your love life is headed. Oh what fun!"

The girls laughed and just talked for the last few minutes. Those last few minutes would be the last minutes before things were going to become insane.

o()O()o

_Meanwhile…._

Can we _please_ go to the mall? Thalia whined. Travis snickered.

"Oh M Geee, Thalia wants to go to the mall!" Leo grinned and Thalia glared at the two boys

"I am a girl you idiots!" She kicked them and the two started to complain. Thalia wanted to disappear. When they arrived, they were suppose to meet the girls, but they weren't there. The boys were disappointed, but Thalia was relieved. She did wanted to meet the girls, but ever since hearing that Annabeth was there, she was starting to get scared out of her wits. Could it be the same Annabeth that she grew fond of when she was little? Because Annabeth never told her she was the Princess of Athens!

But Thalia never told her she was the Princess of Olympus either.

The boys agreed and they started to walk towards the limo, which was waiting for them. They didn't know where the mall was. But if they did, they would be walking. They don't like all this fancy crap.

Well, Thalia doesn't anyway.

The drive to the mall took forever. Because they had ADHD, all of them started to get jittery. Percy started to drum his fingers while Thalia kept changing her position. First she was leaning on Nico's shoulder and the next she was kicking Jason's leg constantly.

"Thals!" Jason complained. "Quit kicking my leg!"

"I'm BORED." Travis spoke up. Leo started to ramble about the qualities of being his "dream girl." Everyone ignored him.

Only Nico was the only sane one there. Surprisingly. According to him, he was used to being patient and quiet back home.

The limo driver felt the princes and princess's anxiety and so he tried to quicken up the pace. He didn't want to get on their bad side.

Soon, they arrived at the mall. A crowd gathered and glanced at the limo with curiosity. They don't see limos everyday. Percy sighed and thanked the limo driver. Thalia watched her cousin intently. What's in his mind?

_Oh whatever. It can't be anything that drastic. It's time to go into the mall I guess._

o()O()o

Piper was getting annoyed. And she wasn't the only one.

Things were going very smoothly. It was a great day. The key word being _was_.

But some crazy obsessed guy saw through their disguises and spread the word of the princesses being in the mall. I mean, they were in disguises for a reason. Now they were running for their lives, and boys were hot on their tail. Sometimes she wished she could live a normal life.

The four girls took a sharp turn and continued running. They were at the end of the block and there was traffic. Reyna cursed.

"I think we're going to have to run around!" She called. Katie nodded and she seemed perfectly fine. She did take track. Lucky Katie.

They took a turn and they all hit something solid. "Sorry!" Piper stammered. She looked up.

And she met the most beautiful pair of electric blue eyes in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. You guys probably hate me. I left a big cliffhanger. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was just trying to come with ways for the two groups to meet.<strong>

**Oh and BTW, Connor might be included later on, along with my OC. Don't worry though. They won't get together. She is just like a little side-character. (:**

**I need you guys to submit characters! :D They are the girls competition to win the guys' hearts. You can also submit characters in which they are they guy's competition. Here's the format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**How They Approach in Love:**

**Personality:**

**Who They End Up With At the End: (They can be single though)**

**Who They Are After:**

**I need OC for people who are after Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Katie, and Travis. I already got one for the awesome Percy Jackson and the amazing Jason Grace. If you want to add OCs who go after Percy and Jason though, fine with me. :) Just more drama.**

***I can't accept everyone's characters. I'm sorry. I have to take things under consideration.**

**Oh! Sorry again, but I made a poll. I had some new ideas for my upcoming stories and I wanted you to help me vote for which one I should start first. More information about these stories are in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Hello World! I'm back, but with a crappy chapter. Sorry about that. Like I said in my other story, I won't update a lot this summer. This summer is going to be the most hectic, I guarantee. Today was the first day, and it went pretty well. I didn't receive much homework today, but I'm expecting lots more later on. Don't expect a lot of updates.**

**Reviews on Chapter 4:**

**_~For all those people who submit an OC: Thanks. :D There was a couple of people who submitted one for Nico, but I might only pick one. I'm sorry if I don't choose yours. Continue submitting more. Not for Nico though. For someone else. :)_**

**AzianDemigod16: Yay Jason! :D Isn't he awesome? Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheJazzyDolphin: And the chapter is finished! It's kinda bad though. I wanted to update a while now, but I didn't have enough time. Expect fluffyness later on! :D I'm not sure how that is going to turn out... and I'm not going to troll you like that! 8) Maybe. **

**Guest: Your wait is over. ;D**

**Athena's gray owl: And what's your definition of soon? Its been 3 months now, and I apoligize. I did update my other stories though! :D**

**Julianna54321: No problem. :D Its a great feeling when people respond back to you, so I know what you mean. I'll P.M you if I get stuck. ;)**

**Charlotte DeWinter x: Aw thanks. :) Yep, I left a cliffhanger in the chapter. That was meant to happen... Oh! Luke was actually already in the story! I think he's in chapter 2? The beginning? Yeah, I think so. Anyways, it did take me a while to forgive Luke. I was kinda expecting his death because a lot of books I read and TV Shows I watch are kinda similar to what happened. They get possessed, sacrifice themselves, be good guys at the end, all that mumbo jumbo. But Luke is what made the the PJO thrilling and good. Of course there were other reasons why I love PJO... but anyways! Your enemy is a former friend of yours. Kinda cliché, but Riordan's made the story excellent and superb. I loved his character even though he was evil. His mom is so sweet. xD But Luke will be a good person in this one! **

**trangnha: Thank you. :D**

**Im a half-blood: I will follow your command. Its here! :D**

**i just like to read theses: I know right! :) Some peopls tend to have a cliffhanger in every story though...**

**Juku girl: No, the characters we all know and love are here, but they are not demigods. I do not want to be the reason why you die. So hang in there. ;D**

**WiseWoman1000: Like I PMed you before, I don't hate her. She is a great character. :D I just need an antagonist. :D**

**kkawesome101: Thanks, I feel very grateful. :) Here's an update.**

**DaughterOfHermes11: You've been expecting an update now. :D So here. I kinda rushed though, so its bad.**

**shelle: That's the pairings that end up together. Always. No doubt.**

**anyonnmus: Here! An update! ;)**

**alejandrita0202: Your wish is granted. :D And yes. JASPER FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Nor Phineas and Ferb. ;) Carry on.**

* * *

><p>Percy blinked a couple of times. Within seconds, he was on the floor. Percy groaned in pain and he looked up to see who had done such a thing. A girl with blonde hair with sunglasses over her eyes hovered over him. Although she was concealed with many articles of clothing, Percy could tell that she was very pretty.<p>

"Ow," He moaned. "What was that for?" The girl was currently glaring, but when Percy spoke, her eyes softened.

"Sorry," she replied. She extended her arm, and heaved him up. "You're not after us?"

Percy snorted. "Are we suppose to?"

The girl gave a small smile, but it melted when ear piercing screams filled the air. Percy's eyes widened and he glanced quickly at his friends. Jason was talking to a girl with brown hair tied in a messy bun. She was smiling and maybe it was just Percy, but he saw a faint blush on Jason's cheeks. Leo and Travis were there beside Jason, smirking. Nico disappeared with Thalia when they got out of the limo. According to Thalia, they were going to get into trouble, and she was right. For a few minutes, he forgot that his friends were there with them. What's up with that?

Percy looked behind the blonde and saw some of her friends. They all wore sunglasses, hats, and trench coats. They looked suspicious like they wanted to hide something. Besides, who wears those kinds of clothing in the summer?

The girl looked at Percy in the eyes. "I suppose you need some help?"

-o()O()o-

That guy was strange. No doubt about that. But Annabeth couldn't be too sure.

Annabeth ran down the streets with her friends and some guys following her. They took a couple of turns and the sound of some screaming girls and screaming boys did not die down at all. The screams just get louder and louder.

Annabeth wasn't use to girls chasing after her. She's used to the guys. She and her friends always have an escape plan, and they were heading closer to the alley, with an escape. Piper, Reyna, and Katie seemed to understand it too, because they signaled the boys to come faster. They turned and ran down the alley and met a dead end. On the side, there were a few crates. It didn't reach the top of the wall that greeted them, but it didn't seem to be a problem.

"Umm..." The sea-green eyed boy that Annabeth accidently flipped over said. "Do you expect us to climb that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'll be able to reach it," She stated. Katie took off her hat and her hair tumbled down her shoulders like a wave. She took off the trench coat and the sunglasses. Katie's bright eyes met Annabeth's stormy gray ones. Annabeth saw the eyes of the boys staring at Katie in the back, and within a few seconds, Katie flawlessly leaped up the crates, grabbed a hold of the wall, and with a flip, she was on top of the world. Katie grabbed the ladder that the girls set up for times like this, and she placed the ladder on the ground. Soon enough, everyone was climbing up the ladder, but they had to do this fast. Annabeth could hear a lot of rumbling beneath her feet.

Piper reached the top of the wall last, and she grabbed the ladder and placed in on the other side of the wall. Everyone climbed and soon enough, everyone was on the other side. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and then smiled.

"There's an ice cream parlor just down the street. Let's head there,"

-o()O()o-

The guys sat down on the booths while the girls went to order some sundaes. Travis was the first one to speak up.

"They look awfully familiar," Travis mumbled. He kept glancing at the girl who helped them get across the wall with her flips, and Percy could tell that he was very impressed with the brunette's talent. "Did we see them on a television show or something?"

"I'm not sure," Leo answered. "Maybe we did,"

Percy knew they were familiar to all of them, but he wasn't so sure if he did see them at a television show. Where did they see those girls before?

"One thing for sure," Leo said, grinning. "Those girls are _hot_."

Jason and Percy rolled their eyes and were about to respond when a girl with choppy brown hair and multicolored eyes slid into the booth. She handed Travis and Leo the hot fudge sundaes they wanted and smiled at them. Before the girls entered the ice cream parlor, they ditched their trench coats and sunglasses and they don't look very suspicious now.

The blonde who flipped Percy came back with the others, and they gave the other sundaes that they requested. They slid into the booth with them and the blonde nodded at Percy.

"We never saw you around. Is this your first time here?" She inquired. Percy bit his lip and his eyes fluttered from his friends to her.

"Yeah," He admitted. "We just arrived actually. It's our first time here."

After his words, the girl's eyes narrowed. "I see." She muttered. She gave her friends a sharp look as if she found out something important. Percy didn't even give her a lot of information. She must be very smart.

She stood up abruptly, with her friends following suit. "We must get going. Our parents might get worried."

"Wait," Percy called. "What's your names?"

Percy saw a small smile blossom on her lips. She was pretty when she smiled.

"My name… My name is Annie."

And with that, Annie and her friends left. Probably out of their lives forever.

-o()O()o-

Stepping off of her jet, she took a whiff of the air and frowned.

"Blehh. This place seems normal to me. Again, why did we come here?" She asked. Rachel stepped off of the jet and gave her a look.

"Because Drew, we are going to get our boyfriends back." She stated in a matter of fact tone. I heard they came here, so here we are, being the supportive girlfriend. Besides, don't you want to see Jason?"

The girl nodded in response. She liked Jason for a while now, and it was about time they start a relationship. And that fiancée of his? She is going down.

Like Candace Flynn says: You are going _down down down_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh~ Drama's starting. My poll is up. If you have a chance, please submit and take part in the poll. Anyways. I have nothing else to say here. Happy Summer! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions

**I have awoken from my slumber. :) How's your summer going? My summer is wearing me out. I'm not doing so well and I think I need to improve. But a lot you guys are waiting for this chapter so here it is!**

_**And Time to Reply the Reviews for Chapter 5! (I'm going to reply to the ones who have a FF Account. Sorry. )**_

**The L0st One - The cliffy was not meant to be there. :D It just happened. But you should see Rick Riordan! I sometimes want to strangle him because of the cliffhangers, but I don't want to injure him. D; I'm so excited for the Mark of Athena!**

**UltimateHades - Thanks! I hope you'll like how this chapter turns out!**

**AzianDemigod16 - :D Expect more soon!**

**Julianna54321 - You can always PM your ideas whenever you want! I'll take it under consideration. :) I received some help with the OCs some reviewers submitted and they gave me some ideas, but you can do that too. :D I'll read your story when I have the chance. :D The plot sounds interesting though!**

**The Goddamn Dark Knight - Here ya go~**

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n - Aw thanks. :D Hey, your name?! I read your stories! :D I love your story: 'What Happens When Aphrodite Starts Meddling!" :D LOL Aphrodite. She just loves to meddle. xD**

**Hotness-and-music - I didn't update for about a month.. My apologies.**

**happyfacehappyface - Aw thanks. :D**

**waterbluewings - They'll find out soon enough. :)**

**i just like to read theses - Thanks. ;D I hope you'll like this chapter too!**

**sasaway - I'll finish this story no matter how long it'll take! :D**

**trangnha - I sense a lot of drama coming up… ;)**

**kkawesome101 - Aw thanks. :) Who doesn't love watching Phineas and Ferb?**

**Madinico - I'm glad you like it. :D Heres an update~**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX - Thanks. Here's a chapter.**

**Assylam - Your wish is granted. The chapter arrived! :D**

**Wow. I have one page on Microsoft for reviews. O.O Thanks everyone! Here's the chapter you all hopefully anticipated for! Some people are introduced in this one~ Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth gritted her teeth as she swung her knife towards Luke. Her training coach smirked and dodged the blade he handed to his best friend years ago.<p>

Right now, Annabeth and Reyna are training with their swords teacher, Luke Castellan. Luke wasn't only her best friend you know. Currently, Annabeth and Reyna were ganging up on him, but he wasn't sweating a bit.

"Come on Girls, you can do better," Luke chided. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and she could tell that Reyna was getting annoyed too.

On the other side of the gym, Calypso was watching her students Piper and Katie flawlessly tumbled across the mats and swung high on the bars.

"Good job girls! Great posture and precision!" She called out.

Annabeth glared at her best friend. "See, why can't you be more like your girlfriend? At least she's complimenting her students," Annabeth complained.

Luke smirked. "Because she's just sweet like that," he commented bluntly as he swung his sword, Backbiter, towards Reyna. She barely had a chance to dodge, but she managed to avoid getting a cut. Reyna's eyes narrowed and gave a backflip. She smirked.

"Since our weapons won't work, perhaps our legs could," Reyna muttered. She swung her leg, attempting to knock Luke over, but the only thing that happened was that he stumbled.

Luke smiled at Reyna. "Bold," he commented. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's over now." He lunged at his students, and before Annabeth could react, their weapons clattered on the ground. Annabeth's knife and Reyna's own blade was at the edge of their necks. Luke gave a victorious smirk as the girls surrendered.

"And Luke has done it again!" A familiar voice called out sarcastically. Annabeth's eyes widened. She grinned, and she could see that her friends were grinning as well.

Standing by the entrance of the gym was their friend, Hailey Sunshine. Her bow and arrow was slung over her shoulder. She had a pale green shirt with a black heart and a dark green guitar etched on it and black leggings and high tops to match. She had long dark brown hair with wavy tips at the end that went just past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She tried to keep a serious expression on her face, but you can see that the corner of lips were twitching, turning into a smile.

"Did any of you guys missed me?" The girl from New York asked. Luke went up to her, and ruffled her hair.

"How's my favorite archer doing?"

"I'm the only archer you know."

"You grew tanner just like your father."

"Oh don't you change the subject!"

They started to argue and Katie decided to intervene as she hugged the fifteen year old. "When did you come?" She exclaimed. Hailey smiled at her friend.

"I just arrived. Dad's here too."

Calypso came and smiled at the girl. "It's good to see you. Is Apollo flirting with the ladies again?"

Hailey laughed. "Yep, and Mom's constantly hitting and berating him over and over again."

The girls laughed as Piper smirked at the girl. "Did you come here with Connor?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "What is this? 'Interrogating Hailey Time?' And heck no. I don't like him!" **[AN- This is my OC. I hope you guys like her. Before I was thinking that she should become Thalia's best friend, but I decided to change it and that she knew the girls, not the boys. Except Connor. And Travis maybe. But no. She and Connor are not going to get together. Hailey is like a Hunter of Artemis I guess you can say. She doesn't take interest in guys.]**

Piper cocked her head to the side. "We never met him, but you always talk about him."

"Because he's my best friend. I came here on vacation with just my family and a couple of my friends that I would like you to meet," She looked at the watch on her wrist and frowned. "Speaking of which, they should be here now. They're outside at one of those restaurants eating lunch. They texted me saying that they're going to arrive soon," She looked at the girls. "I hope you don't mind that they are coming to stay here. If they can't, they can just stay at one of the hotels-"

"Of course it's okay!" Piper interrupted. She waved her hand like she was shooing someone. "We have tons of guest rooms anyway. They're welcome to stay."

Hailey smiled and nodded as a way of saying thanks. There was a vibrate in her pocket, and she took out her phone. She looked at the screen blankly for a couple of seconds, and she then grinned.

"Hey they came. Come on! I want you to meet them!"

o()O()o

There were two girls outside waiting for them. By the way Hailey reacted towards them, Annabeth could tell that those were her friends.

A girl with pale skin, glossy black hair and dark blue eyes smiled at them. When she saw the princesses though, her jaw dropped.

"Hailey! You didn't tell me that your friends you wanted us to meet were the princesses!"

Hailey laughed nervously. "Um. That didn't come up?"

The girl rolled her eyes and extended her hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Britney Henderson."

Reyna smiled and shook her hand. "Pleasure. I'm Reyna."

Hailey grinned. "And here's another one of my friends." She motioned one of the girls that just appeared behind her. A girl about 5'4 walked up shyly towards them. Her eyes widened when she saw Annabeth, but she saw Annabeth's smile that she grew less cautious towards the girls.

"Um. Hey. My name is Brianna Lee." She had straight pitch black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and dark grey almond-shaped eyes. She was slender and fit and wore fake glasses and held a reporter's camera in her hands.

Annabeth grinned. "Hey, you're last name is Lee? Are your parents perhaps ones who use to serve in Athens?"

Brianna smiled. "Yes. I'm glad you remember that."

The 7 girls chatted as they were all best friends and they went into the castle, not knowing there were a group of people watching them.

o()O()o

"That's Annabeth Chase." One of the girls hiding behind the bushes across the street muttered. Her eyes narrowed. "She's taking Percy away from me."

Her two friends nodded in agreement as they saw the girls laugh as one the girls made a joke.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes named Adyson Voleur smirked. "They don't know what will hit em'.

o()O()o

"Where do we go now?" Travis asked his buddies.

The boys were walking around the island absentmindedly not knowing where to go. This was their first time here. As they walked past, girls winked and giggled at them. The boys ignored them.

Jason sighed. "We should've asked Annie and her friends to give us a tour or something around this island. Where's the way back to the castle?!"

A limo suddenly drove up to them and halted. The door opened and they saw Thalia and Nico. They smirked and waved. Sitting beside them was Travis's brother, Connor. His mischievous grin broadened when he saw his brother and his friends shocked expressions.

"Hello my lovely friends. How's life?"

o()O()o

Travis had a list of questions to ask his brother. _When did he arrive? How was it like traveling around Hailey's hometown? Well. It isn't really a town but more like a city- Travis! Don't get off topic here!_ Speaking of which, he didn't Hailey in a long time. He wondered how she was doing.

Connor saw his twin brother's constantly changing expression and shook his head. "I just got here Travis. I came here because Hailey decided to go on vacation with some friends. Since she was born in New York and knew it by the back of her hand, I don't know my way around the city considering she was my tour guide. So I called dad. Speaking of which, I heard you were engaged." Connor smirked at the boys as they blushed crimson. Thalia smiled as she saw Nico fidget a little.

Anxious to change the subject, Percy took a deep breath. "Who's Hailey? Is she your girlfriend?" Connor shook his head.

"Hades no!" Nico glared at him in which Connor ignored. "She's my best friend. Me and Travie met her when she was visiting Athens with her father Apollo to see a friend of hers." Travis's eyes narrowed at the nickname while Thalia choked.

"Apollo? The brother of Artemis, who's like, one of the best archers in the world?!"

Nico laughed as she saw how bewildered Thalia got when she heard about her idol. "Oh my gods! Artemis?! I would love to meet her!"

"And all you have to do to make Thalia like you is by holding a bow and firing an arrow at a stupid circle," Percy grumbled. **[AN- I'm not offending archers. I actually love archery. :D I wanna learn it. But that's not happening…] **Thalia glared at her cousin while he shrank back a little due to the glare.

"It's not stupid! Are you saying that my hobby is pathetic?" Nico stopped her before there was a fight in the limo. Connor watched them and continued.

"Um yea Thalia. Hailey learned archery from Artemis and Apollo."

"I would love to meet her." Thalia breathed. She calmed down but was still glaring at Percy. Percy was muttering apologies.

"How is she?" Travis asked. Connor smiled.

"Let's say she became more delighted and happy because she was coming back home to New York. She became more sarcastic too. Our sweet little girl is growing up." He shook his head and sighed.

"Hey by the way Connor," Leo asked. "Are you getting an arrange marriage?"

"Nuh-uh," Connor answered grinning. "Hermes thinks I'm old enough to pick the one I want to live the rest of my life with." Travis and Leo's jaws dropped at the revelation.

"No fair!" Leo complained. "I'm not even a royal and Dad just wants me to get married because the others were!"

Connor folded his hands and leant back. "It's how it's done Leo."

The limo suddenly slowed into a stop. Thalia rolled down the window and she gasped.

"NO WAY. Guys, we're here."

o()O()o

Laughing and trying to calm herself, Reyna grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "Maybe we should stop," she laughed as she threw one into her mouth.

Britney cocked her head to the side. "Why? Is it because this is uncivilized for a princess?" She was trying to be calm but she was breaking into a smile.

Annabeth leant back and was now lying on her bed. "Yup. Mother wouldn't like it." She commented. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey Pipes. Care to pass the popcorn?" Piper gave a mock glare because of the nickname and threw a kernel at her. It bounced against her nose.

"There. Now you can thank me," She exclaimed proudly as there was another burst of laughter. Hailey was the first one to calm herself.

"Hey did you meet the princes yet?" Hailey asked. She heard about the princesses' predicament and was excited because of the news, but she was able to keep all of her feelings bottled up.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Well, not yet. Not officially. We don't know their names. But that's the thing. I think we already met-"

"There here my girls!" Aphrodite squealed as she bounced into the room. "They-" she stopped as she saw the number of girls. "And who are you?"

Piper smiled. "Hey Mom. These are Hailey's friends. They can stay here right?"

Brianna looked at the princesses confused. "You didn't tell them yet?"

"They were in press conferences and meetings," Reyna supplied. Annabeth nodded her head with agreement.

Aphrodite looked at her daughter. "Of course they can stay! They are your friends so they can always come here!" She paused for a moment. "Just don't let the paparazzi come in all the time. They can sometimes be so nosy! Sometimes I don't know who to trust." Nobody noticed Brianna as she grimaced and grasped her camera a little more firmly in her hands. Aphrodite looked at Hailey and smiled. "It's good to see you Hailey."

"It's good to see you too," Hailey beamed. "Speaking of which, what were you saying before?"

"Oh!" Aphrodite burst into a smile. "They're here! ~ It's time to meet your princes!"

Reyna happened to pop some popcorn in her mouth when Aphrodite said those words. And now? She's choking.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter you guys hopefully anticipated for? It's finished. :) A couple of OCs that some of you guys submitted are in this chapter. Don't worry, more of them are coming up. ;)<strong>

_**So here are the ones featured in the story so far:**_

**Brianna Lee - The person who doesn't want me to reveal her identity would be called 'She-who-must-not-be-named.' Thanks for the help about your character!**

**Britney Henderson - DaughterofGreece**

**Adyson Voleur - HollywoodUndead4Eva**

**And of course my OC: Hailey Sunshine**

**The poll is still open! Right now there's a tie, so I need a tie-breaker. ;)**

**Hope you like how this chapter turned out! I think the characters are a bit OOC though… Anyways R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival

**This happens every time I update don't I? I update months later, apologize, give an excuse, and all that stuff. My computer has not been working for months and it's working again, as you can see. However, now I don't have Microsoft. I'm getting that later on, but I'm currently typing it up on this website I guess. My big test that I have been studying for is tomorrow, so wish me luck! After tomorrow, I suppose I'll update more frequently. :)**

**Did you guys read the Mark of Athena?! It's a bit late for asking that question, but OH MY GOD. IT WAS AWESOME. House of Hades. I am waiting. I read the book a few days after it was released and my family was so annoyed with me jumping around with excitement. LOL But what can I say? I'm just that obsessive. I had a countdown for the book's release, and my parents are like: "What is that?" When I tell them, they just laugh and tell me: "It's just a book." But an amazing one! Let's give a big applause to Rick Riordan! Sorry for the rant. :)**

**Thank you OC owners for giving me advice and statistics about your characters! I hope this satisfies you. **

**I'm sorry, but I'm not going to reply everyone's' reviews nowadays. Just to a couple who have some questions.**

**Era Basilisk: Yes, it's true. I actually read some stories with tons of OCs and it can get confusing. I'll try to add ones who benefit the story plenty. Thanks for your advice. :D**

**Someone asked me if there's going to be a sequel for this story. I don't know if there's going to be a sequel yet. Let's see how it goes. (:**

**I've reached over 100 reviews. :D Thanks guys! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Hailey's eyes widened. "Oh snap."<p>

Aphrodite grinned. "That's right. And," Aphrodite glanced at Piper. "No excuses."

Piper's lips twitched into a frowned. "Mom-"

"I'll be waiting in the throne room," Aphrodite chirped, her eyes twinkling. "See you then!" She gave a little waving motion and jumped with happiness out the door.

Katie looked at the girls. "You know, there's a secret passageway that leads us to the garden-"

Annabeth silenced her. "No Kat. I think we waited long enough," She paused, letting the words sink it. "Let's go meet our princes."

There was a slight pause. Brianna shifted nervously. "Guys..."

Britney grinned and winked. "Good idea Bri! Since we're meeting the princes, why not make an entrance?"

Brianna rolled her eyes but smiled. "That's not what I was going to say..."

Hailey laughed and clasped her hands together. "So! Here's the plan..."

o()O()o

Thalia gasped and ran inside. The room was beautiful. Light shone in through the large glass windows. The room was circular with a creme-colored dome over their heads. Windows were painted exquisitely about the myths from Ancient Greece. You could see the view of the palace's gardens out from the windows. The marble floor was shiny and glossy. You could hear your own footsteps as you walked. There was a entrance on the other side of the room, which contained a staircase to go somewhere upstairs.

Leo whistled. "Damn."

Travis looked around restlessly. "Where should we go?"

"Children," a familiar voice boomed behind them. "I see you finally arrived."

Thalia smiled and turned around. "Father."

Zeus smiled as her mother walked up to her and Jason.

"Where were you?" Susan Grace asked them, her face turned into a frown. "You all should've arrived two hours ago."

Jason laughed as he scratched his arms. "We've been... checking out the city."

Susan smiled faintly and looked at him with amusement. "I'm sure you did."

Thalia chuckled and patted Jason's shoulder. "That's the truth."

Nico and Percy walked up to the family with their parents. Zeus nodded at his brothers in acknowledgement.

"Hades. Poseidon." Poseidon smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No need for the formal greeting. We're brothers. And it's not like we've seen each other in a long time." Poseidon finished, smiling. Sally rolled her eyes as Percy stood next to Thalia and Jason with Nico alongside.

"You ready?" Nico whispered. Thalia nodded slowly. If this "Annabeth" is actually her friend, then...

"Ready as I'll ever be." She whispered back. Nico nodded as he glanced at Percy. Percy gave a big thumbs up.

Suddenly the lights switched off. Jason frowned.

"Was this suppose to happen?" Leo, Travis, and Connor, who were just before looking at the designs on the windows, ran towards their friends.

"What is this about?" Connor asked. They all shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Even their parents had no clue what this was about.

Suddenly, a disco ball dropped out of the roof and hanged above their heads.

Connor's jaw dropped. "What the-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A feminine voice squeaked. "We present to you-"

"Britney!" A voice chastised to the so called Britney. "That. Was. Not. The. Plan!"

"But this sounded more fun," Britney whined. The group could hear the laughter in the background of the announcement. "Please?"

Leo laughed and looked at his friends. "Where is this coming from?"

There was arguing in the background. "No, the plan was-" The girl stopped herself. "Wait. Is this still on?"

The announcement stopped abruptly as the disco ball closed up and disappeared.

Thalia chuckled. "That was... interesting."

Suddenly a girl poked her head into the throne room. She grinned sheepishly and looked at the adults with embarrassingly "I'm so sorry that you heard that. My friend... can be... overly excited."

Connor walked up to her slowly. "Hailey?"

Thalia heard Travis choke. Thalia's eyes widened. Hailey... the archer?

Hailey's eyes flew to Connor. "How do you know my na- Connor?!" She looked at the adults and saw Hermes grinning at her. "Wha-"

Her eyes flew back to Connor. "You're a prince?"

Travis laughed. "Good to see you Hales," His eyes twinkled. "We're friends with the royals."

Hailey shifted her feet nervously. "I'm friends with the royals too..."

The three looked at each other. It seemed as if they were sizing each other up. Hailey broke the moment, lips turning into a smile. She ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

"It's good to see you guys." She grinned and looked at the others. "Hi. I'm Hailey Sunshine."

Thalia grinned. A girl who takes interest in archery too? She already liked her. "I'm Thalia Grace."

Hailey smiled and looked towards the entrance. Six girls walked in hesitantly, seeing that their friend has already opened up to them a bit.

"I thought Mom would be here." A girl with chocolate brown hair muttered. She looked at the gang, and her eyes widened.

Then it hit Thalia. Those were the girls in the photograph. And Annabeth was there, looking horrified and watching Thalia.

Those were the princesses.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know... but this chapter is when they arrived. Sorry. <strong>

**How's that for an ending? Hopefully you guys liked it. :D**

**I'll update soon. I promise. But I have to update my other stories as well ~**


	8. Chapter 8: Reactions

**Hello my lovelies. Did you guys expect this? I didn't really either, but I wrote this chapter right after I updated. I added more details and stuff and here's the chapter. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It really did make me happy. (: I thought after the test that I was studying for was over, my life would be a lot easier. True, I feel more relaxed now, but my teachers in school are now giving us more work. -_- Thanks a lot guys. Thanks a lot.**

**129 Reviews? :D Normally I don't update this quickly, so I get more reviews… maybe I shouldn't update nowadays… Just kidding! (: Expect updates soon! I really should update my other stories now…**

**annabeth the wise girl: Yes, Thalia came with the boys. I don't want her to separate her and Jason so that's why. (:**

**xHadesChildx: Don't worry, it isn't as dramatic as it seems. But things do get revealed in this chapter, no doubt about that. :D**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone!**

**I think this is one of my longest chapters yet. Maybe. I don't know. Either way, I hope you like it. :D I always forget to do the disclaimer, so I'm going to do one now:**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus, then I won't be on this website. ._.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth always had a plan. No matter what problem lied ahead, her mind would always generate a solution.<p>

So why wasn't it generating an answer now?

Annabeth did not know what to do. That girl... could it possibly be... _Thalia_?

If that's the case, Annabeth wanted to just run up to Thalia and just hug her fiercely. But there was also another problem.

Just like she suspected, the sea-greened eye boy along with his companions were the princes. The _freaking_ princes. The ones she along with her friends had to marry. Annabeth must've looked cold and unwelcoming, because the said boy sent her a puzzling look.

She remembered the day quite clearly. It just so happened to go like this:

_Flashback_

_Annabeth smiled and ran after the butterfly that flew in front of her face. The butterfly's wings seemed to sparkle as it glided softly across the air, and this quickly caught the little girl's attention. She giggled as it flew towards a tree. Annabeth ran after it, and she crouched on the ground to see the butterfly perched on a flower._

_"I couldn't tell her," a feminine voice said softly. Annabeth's curiosity tingled, and she peeked out from the tree to see Thalia and Luke. Thalia was sitting on the swings, looking at her hands intensely while Luke was just swinging. Annabeth heard Luke sigh._

_"Annabeth would understand. She's a smart girl," Luke responded back. Thalia's eyes hardened._

_"She already dealt with enough already," Thalia shot back. Luke stopped mid-swing and looked at her._

_"Stop it. You know that she doesn't like it when people pity her." Luke corrected. Thalia's eyes softened at the statement._

_"Luke. You already know it's true. Annabeth's parents are divorced. Kids are bullying her because she has no father. Annabeth found her father, dead, a few weeks later. Shall I carry on?" Thalia snapped. Annabeth winced, hearing the tone of her voice. Luke, who was always the brave one, gave a bitter laugh._

_"For a seven year old, you know a lot about life," the nine year old commented. Thalia sighed and let go of the grip that she was holding on the swing._

_"I should know. Mom and Dad have been fighting again." Thalia whispered. Luke nodded._

_"That's why you came to Athens right? You're originally from Olympus."_

_Thalia gave a small humming sound and nodded in agreement. "Mom thought Dad was being unfaithful. Trying to let go of steam, Mom and I packed our bags and came here. Dad and Jason were left behind."_

_Who was this Jason? Annabeth didn't know. It seemed like Luke didn't know either, but for the sake of his friend, he didn't ask._

_"Mom found out that it was all a mistake," Thalia continued. She smiled in pain. "Dad was glad she understood. They got over the misunderstanding. Now, we're going back home."_

_End Flashback_

Annabeth's eyes blurred a bit but she blinked rapidly to prevent tears from falling. She glanced at Thalia, and Thalia nodded, getting the message.

_We'll talk about this later._

o()O()o

To Percy's defense, he had a lot on his mind.

"Annie," Percy murmured as he glanced at Jason. Jason gave a silent nod. Sally looked at Percy in confusion.

"You guys already met?" Sally whispered. Percy smiled.

"We met when we were out in town." Percy commented back. Sally smiled back, nodding back in understanding. Poseidon gave a soft whistle.

"Well. This is awkward."

Percy didn't object.

o()O()o

Reyna cleared her throat and nodded curtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Reyna said rather coldly. She flinched, hearing her own tone of voice, and shifted a bit. "I believe we have all never properly met. I'm Reyna, princess of Sparta."

Like a friend she always was, Annabeth continued the introduction. "I am Annabeth Chase, the princess of Athens." The boy with the jet black hair and sea-green eyed boy opened his mouth.

"Wait, I thought it was-"

"It isn't." Annabeth rudely interrupted. Reyna saw a black-haired girl with electric blue eyes, who was with the boys, watching Annabeth very carefully. It seemed like she analyzing her. It was silent for a few minutes, and Piper broke the tension a bit.

"Um. Hey. I'm Piper McLean, the princess of Rome." Piper spoke calmly, smiling warily. Katie was playing with her fingers, and she looked up when she heard Piper finish. Piper raised her eyebrows, and Katie sighed.

"Welcome, young princes. My name is Katie Gardner, princess of Sicyon. We... hope you have a nice stay," Katie awkwardly finished. Reyna saw a boy's lips quirk up, and she groaned inwardly.

Oh boy. He's a mischievous one.

"Hold up!" Hailey called, smiling really wide. "Don't forget Brianna and Britney!" They both waved and smiled when their names were called. A boy- Connor was it?- raised his eyebrows and glanced at the girls for a few seconds. Brianna flushed pink while Britney merely grinned.

"Sorry, I had some phone call to attend-" Aphrodite walked in, but she stopped walking midway. She looked a bit flabbergasted. "Oh girls. You're here. So you guys already met?"

Annabeth shook her head. "The others didn't introduce themselves yet,"

"Aphrodite. It's great to see you again," a beautiful woman with long straight brown hair said with big, sparkling blue eyes. Accompanied with her was a tall tanned man with black hair, sea-green eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard. The boy who Annabeth previously talked to before was besides the man. Reyna assumed that he was the man and the lady's son. "We hope you didn't mind us coming this soon. You all were expecting us tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Aphrodite continued smiling. "The others are currently not available. They will appear soon enough." Piper raised her eyebrows and glanced at her mother. "Girls, I want you to meet Sally Jackson. She is the queen of Atlantis."

Queen Sally smiled in greeting. "Hello girls. This is my husband, Poseidon, and my son, Perseus Jackson." The said man, King Poseidon, smiled while Perseus huffed.

"Percy will suffice," Perseus interrupted, looking at his mother. "I prefer that better."

Reyna blinked in surprise while Aphrodite continued the introductions. "This is Zeus Grace, the King of Olympus, with his wife, Susan Grace," while gesturing to another older man, who had black hair and grey eyes. Susan Grace, his wife, had long, blonde hair with soft curls that fell over her shoulders. She had blue eyes. Besides her were two teens, one with black hair and the other blonde.

"Hello. I'm Thalia Grace." the same girl with black hair and electric blue eyes introduced. She had hair that fell about an inch or two past her shoulders, and the tips were spiky. She looked like an eighteen year old. Reyna was only sixteen.

"And I'm Jason Grace," the blonde boy with electric and icy blue eyes said softly. Reyna couldn't help but admit, he was pretty attractive. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Katie smiled and curtsied. "I heard about Olympus. It's one of the most powerful empires in the world." With that thought, King Zeus smirked at King Poseidon. King Poseidon chuckled while Queen Sally rolled her eyes.

Aphrodite grinned. "Aren't you cute!" She glanced at another family. "Meet Hades di Angelo, the king of the Underworld, and his wife, Maria." Reyna stiffened. The Underworld? That was one of the most mysterious places in the world.

Hades nodded curtly while his wife, Queen Maria, smiled genuinely. "This is Nico di Angelo, my son." Nico murmured a "hello." It seems like their family doesn't talk much.

"My daughter, Bianca, is not here. She went to America and will arrive on the day of the ball," Maria informed Aphrodite. Aphrodite nodded in understanding.

"She always did like to travel." Aphrodite mused. The queen smiled, and Aphrodite composed herself.

"Well!" Aphrodite continued. Reyna wanted to groan. There was an awkward tension, and Reyna knew it was going to be like this for a long time. "This is Hephaestus, with his son, Leo Valdez. They are Connor and Travis Stoll, the sons of Hermes. That is Hermes. They are friends with the others." Aphrodite finished. Reyna raised her eyebrows while the Leo-guy flashed a peace sign. Travis and Connor merely grinned and winked Hailey. She scoffed in response.

All was interrupted with a cough from the other side of the room. Everyone turned around to see a man with gold blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shined from the sun. He looked around the early-thirties. "Hello ladies. Gentlemen. The great Apollo has arrived," a man walked into the room, eyes shining, lips in a smirk. Hailey's expression changed, closing her eyes and shaking her head in exasperation. Two women followed him and Reyna smiled in recognition. Thalia Grace gasped, and she started to jump up and down.

"You! Artemis!" Thalia said flabbergasted. Connor smirked.

"What can I tell you _chica_. It's Artemis!" Artemis, with long, chestnut brown hair, merely smiled at Thalia. Apollo however, huffed in response.

"Does anyone care about me?!"

Hailey's mother, Harmony Sunshine, just laughed in response.

"Love ya too Dad," Hailey replied back sweetly. Apollo chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks kiddo."

Aphrodite sighed. "You finally decided to come. Your daughter came here 4 hours ago!"

"And?" Apollo asked.

Aphrodite huffed. She cleared her throat afterwards, and gave everyone a brilliant smile.

"That's enough with the introductions. Welcome everyone! Hope you have a nice stay. Dinner is at 6 P.M sharp. For now, just go mingle with each other. Chao!" She gave a wave and all the adults left the room.

Now it's just the girls and their fiancés. And their friends.

"Peachy." Piper muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending was terrible. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is boring considering it was just the introducing and their reactions. The chapters will be better, I promise!<strong>

**Review please! (:**


	9. Chapter 9: The Tension

**Hello Everyone! :D So no excuses of why I didn't update this story. My excuses are kind of empty anyways. I'm not dead though! I updated my other stories, but not this one.**

**So these days, I've tried to make my chapters longer. Normally, they were approximately one-thousand words for each chapter minus Reading the Last Olympian, but now, I'm aiming for at least three-thousand words per chapter. This chapter isn't even close for what I wanted it to be, but the chapters will be longer in the future. Sounds good?**

**Thanks for all your reviews! (: It made me really happy. I didn't really get that far in the story so far, but I'm glad for the support. Look forward to plenty more chapters in the future.**

**I did kind of had writer's-block, so I sincerely apologize. There's not much here, and I skipped some scenes, but I hope that's okay. I'm kind of that writer that goes with the flow, but I have some ideas about what's going to happen in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form. Have a nice day. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Once the adults left the room, Katie looked at the boys awkwardly.<p>

"Do you guys want a tour?" She squeaked.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, they merely nodded. Katie gave a weak smile and led them out of the large room. Annabeth lagged behind, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thalia walk up to her.

Annabeth swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. "Thals." Her voice trembled.

Thalia smiled gently. "It's me."

Annabeth gave a feeble laugh and involuntarily hugged her. Thalia froze in surprise but hugged her friend back.

"It's been so long..." Annabeth murmured.

Thalia laughed and patted her head. "Don't make me go soft."

Annabeth pulled away and looked at her friend. "How have you been?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and looked at her friend in amusement. "You're making this conversation very awkward,"

"Well. We reunited only because of marriage..." Annabeth retorted playfully. Thalia's lips quirked up.

"You're getting married to Percy."

Annabeth blinked. "What?"

Thalia laughed. "Percy. You're marrying Percy Jackson."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows."How do you know?"

Thalia looked unfazed. "Percy's mother might've mentioned it,"

Annabeth subconsciously looked at the sea-green eyed boy. He was walking with some his friends, and they were all laughing for some reason. She couldn't help but admit that he was undeniably handsome, but even if so, she shouldn't judge him right there and then.

"Percy isn't bad," Thalia commented, watching the blonde nibble the inside of her cheek. "He'll treat you just fine."

Annabeth gazed at the floor intensely, deep in thought. "I sure hope so."

o()O()o

"And here's the library!"

Piper's thoughts wandered as Katie opened the big oak doors. The boys looked around at the castle's library. It had a homey feeling, with plush chairs atop of a rug in the center. There were hundreds of shelves with books stacked upon one another.

Piper crashed into someone, and before she fell on the floor, a pair of arms grabbed her and yanked her forward. She stumbled and hit against someone's chest. When she looked up, she saw the same familiar electric blue eyes she encountered with a few hours ago.

Piper's cheeks turned into a pale pink as she untangled herself from the boy's arms. "Oh..." She stammered, finding the floor suddenly very interesting. "You're Jason right?"

Jason laughed as he watched the pretty girl in front of her. "Yeah," He smirked as he felt her curious eyes on him. "For a gymnast and a dancer, you're pretty clumsy,"

Piper's eyes hardened momentarily, but she then started to laugh as well. "I'll take that as a compliment. I am light on my feet, after all,"

Piper's face suddenly lit up and looked at him strangely. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I was a gymnast and a dancer."

Jason lightly shrugged his shoulders. "My friend did some research," Piper merely raised her eyebrows, but she then started to laugh. Jason couldn't help but notice that her laughter sounded like tinkling bells.

"You know, that makes me believe that you and your friends are a group of stalkers,"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please. Don't flatter yourself," The brunette continue to laugh softly as she heard Katie in the background telling the others to head towards the gardens.

"I suppose," she drawled, as the pair followed the group. _Maybe marrying them wouldn't be so bad after all_, Piper wondered.

She couldn't help but smile absentmindedly.

o()O()o

"So how was it?" Bellona asked her daughter as soon as the girls finished the tour. The groups parted ways, murmuring some incoherent words to one another. Reyna wanted to continue her training when she ran straight into her mother.

"Fine I suppose," Reyna grumbled, eyes narrowing and looking behind her. She didn't know why, but she felt someone else within their presence. Reyna quickly dismissed that thought. "Everything went well. The boys were given the tour with the guidance of Katie, and now, they are in their rooms, unpacking their things and settling in," Reyna closed her eyes in exasperation.

Reyna's mother looked confused. "The maids could have always done that,"

"They wanted to do it themselves," Reyna said roughly.

"Oh," the queen of Sparta knitted her eyebrows together and looked at the floor in deep thought. "I see," Reyna merely nodded.

"I'm sorry," her mother blurted out.

"... What?" Reyna blinked, a bit astonished. Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter in concern.

"I know you went through a lot, and ever since the death of-"

"I got it," Reyna interjected, lips pursed. Her eyes flashed in despair, but she composed herself. "I got it Mother," The queen nodded slightly and shifted at the tension.

"I'm only doing what's best for you," Bellona whispered softly. Reyna opened her mouth, ready to object, when a maid came hurtling her way.

"Your Highness!" The maid gasped, chest heaving in exhaustion. "The others are waiting for you," the woman nodded, and she gave Reyna an apologetic glance. Reyna shrugged and walked off towards her intended destination.

She was used to all this anyways.

o()O()o

Luke was in the garden sipping some tea with Calypso when he noticed that Annabeth was running towards him, arms flailing wildly.

"Luke!" The blonde man raised his eyebrows. His friend seemed oddly jumpy today.

"Whoa there," he laughed, standing up and putting his hands on Annabeth's shoulders. "Calm down girl. Why so jumpy?" The blonde girl grinned, and she grabbed Luke's hand. He looked at her in question, and she started to shake it violently. Luke stumbled in surprise, and looking at Calypso, the girl softly laughed and shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Uh..." Luke looked back at Annabeth. "Mind explaining?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"The boys came today!" Luke looked at her in surprise. Was this the reason why she was so jittery?

"So... does this make you happy?" The man questioned. Annabeth looked at her friend in exasperation, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Look who came back!" Annabeth took Luke's index finger and directed it towards the stone path that led the castle towards the garden. Luke's eyes diverted from the blonde towards the direction in which his finger was pointing.

Luke sucked in a breath.

Standing there was none other than his old friend, Thalia Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the OOCness. I also apologize for the AnnabethThalia reunion. I wanted to make it memorable yet realistic. And Jason sort of acts differently in this story. I had fun writing that scene though. I'm kind of rusty when it comes to PJO stories. I'm kind of in the Pokemon phase now. (:**

**Have you checked out my Valentines Day oneshot, Irresistible? It took me days to write that and to come with a plot, and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope if you guys haven't yet, to check it out.**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Thanks for your time! Review, favorite, alert, and all that. (: **

**Feedback would be appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: Observations

**Hello everyone! Here's another update, and this time, you don't have to wait for a lot of months! I'm surprised myself that I updated this quickly. I mean, I updated like two days ago. xD I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, and favorites, but I would like to thank I am Bianca Daughter of Hades. Your review helped me get back on track. **

**I know the last chapter was pretty bad. It's a filler, I know, and not much happened. I hope this one can make up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form. Hope you all have a nice day. (:<strong>

* * *

><p>"I understand,"<p>

_Good. Continue watching them, and do not let them know that you are within their presence. _A voice echoed through the other end of the phone.

A pained smile formed on the person's lips. Their grip on the phone intensified as the person absentmindedly looked at a window. On the other side, the princes were unpacking their bags.

"Count on it."

o()O()o

Luke was watching Thalia wide-eyed for a few minutes. Calypso laughed at him and patted him on the shoulders.

"I must be going," Calypso nodded, looking at Annabeth. "The girls are waiting."

"Katie and Piper were looking for you," Annabeth said, smiling at the woman. "They want to get started right away,"

Calypso silently nodded and ran back towards the palace. "Thanks Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled and simply waved. Her eyes looked back towards her friends. Luke continued to gape and blink. Annabeth sighed as Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too,"

Luke struggled but taking a deep breath, he finally found the words to speak. "Thals,"

Thalia smiled. "That's exactly what Annabeth said,"

Luke chuckled and hugged his friend. Thalia laughed as she hugged him back.

"I feel loved today."

"We all missed you Thalia," Annabeth said firmly, grinning at her friend. "It's good to have you back,"

"How have you been?" Luke asked his black-haired friend. He gestured both of the girls to sit, which they both obliged. Thalia pressed her right hand against her cheek.

"I'm doing well," she said thoughtfully. "Went home. Parents made amends. Stuff like that,"

"That's good," Luke smiled at Thalia. "So... why are you here?"

Thalia rolled her eyes as Annabeth muttered. He wasn't able to hear her incomprehensible words, but Luke just smiled.

"My brother's getting married," Thalia answered, smiling slightly at the thought of her brother. Luke blinked.

"You... you have a brother?" Annabeth laughed at his question.

"That's what I said!" Annabeth replied, eyes twinkling. "They look nothing alike though. Just the eyes."

"His name's Jason. Jason Grace," Thalia declared, rolling her eyes at the two. "Younger than me by a year,"

"Got it," Luke stated. "You did mention him though." The girl smiled at him. Luke glanced at his phone that was in his jeans pockets, and his eyes widened.

"Crap! You and Reyna are supposed to have a lesson!"

Annabeth snorted. "There's a reason why Calypso left," Luke ignored her as he leapt out of his seat and started to run. Thalia looked confused and she looked at the blonde in question.

"Lesson?"

Annabeth hummed in agreement. "Luke teaches me and Reyna about sword-fighting. Want to come with?"

Thalia looked uneasy. "Sure I guess,"

Annabeth winked. "They have archery fields,"

"Sure, I'm in! Let's go!"

The blonde laughed as both girls started running after Luke.

o()O()o

"Keep up the pace girls!" Calypso told her two students. "You're doing well!"

Katie huffed as she did a back handspring. Piper laughed and copied her movement.

"What's on your mind?" The Cherokee questioned as Katie watched the girl with awe. Piper always managed to do gymnastics with grace even without trying.

"Nothing," Katie grumbled as she continued flipping towards the bars. Katie always liked the bars better than doing gymnastics on the floor. It made her feel free. "What do you think the boys are doing?"

"Dunno," the brunette shrugged as she mounted on the bars as well. "Don't worry about it Katie,"

Meanwhile, just a few meters away, Brianna and Britney watched in awe as Apollo, Artemis, and Hailey were shooting bullseye at the archery fields. Apollo and Artemis were arguing while Hailey was stifling her laughter.

"You started it!" The man protested as he glanced at the target for a mere second before he released the bowstring. There was a smooth piercing sound before the arrow hit yet another bullseye.

"Right," His sister replied sarcastically as she shot an arrow. "It was my fault that I fell into the punch-bowl,"

The two archers started to bicker as Hailey blanked out. She readied an arrow and was about to take aim when she saw Luke, Annabeth, and a black-haired girl walk through the door. She raised an eyebrow and placing her equipment on a bench besides her friends, she ran up to them.

"Hey," The brunette greeted. She looked at the Annabeth's friend. "Thalia right?"

Thalia nodded and smiled. "And you're Hailey," Hailey smiled and flashed a grin.

Annabeth looked at Apollo and Artemis. She sighed. "Those two will never stop," she groaned. Hailey laughed.

"They're siblings. What did you expect?"

Hailey then blinked. A smile begin to grow on her face. "Thalia, do you want to shoot some arrows with us?" Thalia laughed.

"I would be delighted to," Thalia said in a British accent. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the two girls ran towards the archery fields. Luke and Annabeth walked towards Reyna, who was innocently drinking some water on the bleachers.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked her friend. Reyna smiled.

"Let's pulverize him."

"I'm right here you know," Luke rolled her eyes at his students. The girls simply smiled as they started their training.

o()O()o

"All clear?"

"Just go."

Percy sighed as he glared at his olive-skinned friend. Nico smiled cheekily back at him.

"Way to ruin the mood Nico,"

"Shut up and get a move on it,"

Jason sighed as he looked at the two of his cousins. "If you guys are done..."

"I'm hungry," Leo commented, smiling. Travis and Connor nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Percy blinked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm a bit hungry too,"

Nico's palms made contact with his forehead. "Then let's head to the kitchen,"

The six boys started to walk through the palace halls. There was a slight shuffling beneath their feet.

"Now that you mention it," Percy paused, lips quirking into a frown. "Where is the kitchen?"

All of the boys stopped, as they soaked in the question.

"Aw crap," Leo groaned, stomping his foot in frustration. "I don't remember!"

"Me neither,"

"As do I,"

"Nope!"

"We're terrible."

"Very," Jason replied, biting his lip. "What's with us not listening to anybody?"

"Let's just walk around," Percy suggested. His eyebrows were scrunched together in frustration. "I'm sure we'll come across it eventually,"

The boys all murmured in agreement as Nico looked at them blankly.

"Why can't we just ask a maid?"

"It'll ruin our rep," Travis answered, winking at the boy. Nico rolled his eyes and gave him a sneer.

"Do you even have one?" Travis gaped, opening his mouth to retort. Connor interjected by stomping Travis's foot. Travis yelped and gave his brother a glare.

"Connor!"

"Just walk," His brother plainly stated. Nico gave Travis a victorious smirk as Travis pouted.

Percy rolled his eyes at them as they turned a corner. There were staircases on their left, which they ignored. At the end of the hall however, there were a pair of large doors. Percy blinked as the group stopped in front of it.

"Hey, where does this lead to again?"

"Let's check it out!" Leo grinned.

Jason sighed and he pushed the two doors opened. A cold gust of wind greeted them as they stepped in. Their eyes all doubled in size.

They were standing in a room. It wasn't necessarily considered a room. It was almost the size of a football field. There were gymnastic equipment and a sword-fighting arena in one side of the room with the archery fields on the other. There were bleachers and doors that led to the palace's gardens. Large windows allowed in light to enter the room, and there were carts of equipment far off in the corners. The room the boys walked into wasn't empty however. It was occupied by the girls.

The two girls who were sitting on some benches by the archery fields noticed their presence. They got up and walked up the the group cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" one of the girls asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, but are we not allowed here?" Connor asked, looked at her with a perked brow. The girl huffed. Connor smirked and looked at her.

"You're Hailey's friend, correct?"

"It's Brianna," the girl snapped. Her lips were pursed. "And who are you again?"

"Connor," the boy replied smoothly. He gave a carefree grin. "It's nice to meet you."

Brianna looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Likewise..." she trailed off. Connor raised his eyebrows. Her voice was off.

"I'm Britney!" The other girl waved enthusiastically, noticing the awkward situation between her friend and the boy. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Hello Britney," Leo grinned. "Do you know where's the kitchen by any chance?" The girl laughed softly.

"Sorry. I just came here a few hours before you guys did," she replied, looking apologetic. "I'm still getting the hang of things," Leo looked sullen, but thanked her anyways.

Britney looked at the group. "Do you guys want to stay here? The girls are just exercising and practicing a bit," Brianna looked surprised at her friend's question but didn't say a word. Nico raised his eyebrows upon noticing his girlfriend laughing with Connor and Travis's friend. They were shooting arrows with Apollo and Artemis. Artemis was helping Thalia with her position and he smiled at Thalia's excited expression.

"Alright," he agreed, giving a small smile towards Britney. Britney's cheeks flushed a pale pink before she led them towards the bleachers. None of the other girls didn't notice the boys' presence though. The boys took their seats as they watched their fiancees.

"Luke!" They heard Annabeth complained. She looked annoyed. "Stop dodging!"

Percy raised his eyebrows as he saw the blonde girl grit her teeth towards a boy who was a few years older than her. The boy, who's name was apparently Luke, laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Annie," he coaxed. Annabeth's eyes flashed in anger. "You can do better,"

Reyna, who finished tying her shoelace, popped back up and winked at Annabeth. "Let's do this,"

Together, they both lunged. Percy blinked, surprised at the girls' sudden ferocity. They were merciless, as they rolled and swung their weapons. Although they were good, Luke was better. He easily dodged and swung his sword towards them. The girls jumped back, frowning.

A few paces away, Piper and Katie were sipping their water, looking exhausted. They were watching Reyna and Annabeth with interest, but out of the corner of Katie's eyes, she noticed the boys sitting at the bleachers. Katie's eyes widened as she jabbed Piper in the rib. Piper jumped as she glared at Katie.

"Kat!"

"The boys!" Katie hissed. Piper perked a brow. "The boys are right there!"

Piper followed Katie's direction when her eyes doubled in size.

"How come I never noticed them?" Piper's eyes diverted away when she noticed Jason was watching her. Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me," The brunette muttered. Piper sighed and gently put her bottle of water on the bench.

"Well, I think that's enough of resting," Piper commented, helping Katie back up. "Let's continue."

Katie softly sighed as they continued to practice.

On the bleachers, Brianna and Britney watched the boys as they looked at the girls with stunned expressions.

"It's fun to watch them," Britney smiled, giggling lightly. Brianna sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

Britney smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to see how all this develops in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>I agree with you Britney. :D<strong>

**And that concludes this chapter! :) I hope you liked it. Some interactions between characters. **

**I hope the OCs are all in character! I apologize sincerely if they weren't.**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Review, Favorite, and Alert. You know the drill.**

**See you all soon! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

**Haha, hey guys...**

**Before you guys start throwing remarks at me and such, I have to admit, I really don't have any proper excuse. Of course, school has been a hassle and I did have a few weeks of writer's block, but I other than that, I simply just didn't update this story for a while. If you're read the other stories I made, then you saw that I wasn't dead.**

**I received a review about me bashing Rachel's character. They also stated that I should've warned them about me bashing an amazing character, and honesty, I don't take criticism very lightly. It hurts and I spend hours thinking about it, and it's just simply a terrible feeling for me. I know that I will get more criticism in the future on the way the story progresses and the way I write, but I'm sorry if you don't like how Rachel is portrayed in this fanfic. It's AU for a reason, and people usually bash her character anyway. I love her; she's one of my favorite characters, but I just needed some kind of antagonist. She's someone who I can relate with a lot, but many people seem to use her as an antagonist, so I just decided to do the same. Call me a follower, but I'm not in the mood for this stuff at the moment. One of my friends love Rachel, and when I told her about how Rachel was behaving in this story, she acted perfectly fine. Rachel just seemed at the time I published this story a perfect person to get in the way between Annabeth and Percy. Rachel acting like this would probably only occur in this story, and I'm sorry if you don't like the idea.**

**Thanks for all your support! :D I reached 200 reviews, and the plot didn't really take off yet. I'm glad you guys are willing to wait this long for just an update, and it keeps me motivated to try my best. Looking back at my writing, I noticed my writing had numerous flaws and it isn't perfect. Expect some small edits on the preceding chapters: I'll probably just change a couple of words and fix some grammatical errors. It's nothing too drastic, don't worry.**

**This chapter was rather difficult for me to write- when I had a small idea that suddenly popped in my head, I wrote it as best as I could. There are some mentions of sexual intercourse, but nothing too crazy. Trust me. I don't know much about it myself. I only used what I know. I know a lot of people who know about this more vividly than me...**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors! I don't feel like reading it over because my writing makes me cringe...**

**Well this author's note is getting rather long. I will shut up for now. (: Hope you like this chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus is any shape or form.<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth tried everything. She swiped, slashed, and parried. She dodged Luke's attacks with rolls and basic gymnastic techniques that Piper and Katie taught her. Nothing seemed to work however. Luke was still yet unfazed. It's been like... one hour? Annabeth and Reyna were both heaving by now, and Luke was simply twirling his sword like a baton with a smirk. Annabeth just wanted to feel victorious at least once. <em>Once<em>. Was that too much to ask?

But no. Stupid Luke and his swordsmanship. Annabeth wanted to go run into a corner and cry. Having an audience watching them made the idea even more appealing. Annabeth hated her pride sometimes.

"Let's call it a draw," the man called as his smirk turned into a proud smile. "Good work girls."

Annabeth nodded in annoyance while Reyna pursed her lips.

"Hell no," the princess of Sparta snapped. "Everyone has a weakness. You're no exception."

Luke smiled and nodded. He taught his students well. He had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his students. Annabeth gritted her teeth. Besides her, Reyna was also unsatisfied with the result. Normally Annabeth and Reyna could beat anyone with their weapons, but it seems like Luke was an exception.

There was a cough on their left, and when the three turned towards that direction, they noticed Katie standing there with an annoyed look. Piper was seen sitting on a bench a few paces away.

"About time," Katie whined with little interest. "We've been waiting for the past hour. It's about time you guys stopped." Annabeth sighed, defeated. Katie was normally very patient, but if she was currently tired of watching them fight, Annabeth knew they had to stop.

"All right," the blonde murmured desperately. "Luke wins once again." Luke smiled in victory while Reyna frowned, disapproving Annabeth's statement.

The regal girl scoffed as she crossed her arms in frustration. "Luke's being an ass." Luke laughed.

"You just need more practice," her mentor replied in amusement. The girl simply looked away and held her head high in the air. Luke chuckled as Annabeth couldn't help but grin at her reaction.

Thalia walked towards the group, whistling lowly in the process. Hailey, Brianna, and Britney were not that far behind them. Annabeth couldn't help but flush a bright red at the smirk that was upon Thalia's face. "Damn guys. That was intense," Thalia commented, giving Luke a pat on the back. It was slightly awkward however, considering Luke was a couple of inches taller than her. Luke just smiled at his childhood friend.

Annabeth wiped some sweat off her brow. "You think so?"

"I know so," the spunky girl clarified with a wink. "And that's all you're getting from me." Annabeth couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was hard to obtain any sort of affection from Thalia. The blonde couldn't help but feel flattered.

Thalia's head craned towards the bleachers, and her attention was now towards the boys. They were all sitting near one another, talking inaudible things in really low and quiet tones. With her intense electric blue eyes, Thalia perked a brow. "You're trying to avoid them as much as possible don't you?" Thalia inquired. Annabeth blinked.

"What do you mean?" the blonde's throat was dry, but probably because she was exhausted from the sword fight. Thalia merely rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Come on Annie. I knew you ever since you were little. Don't tell me you're scared over a boy. So, let me ask again: are you avoiding them?"

"No?" Annabeth replied, wincing in the process. Her attempts to sound nonchalant turned out to sound like a question, which made Thalia roll her eyes. Clicking her tongue in disapproval, Thalia sighed.

"Look, I know you guys feel awkward with this whole situation, but you might as well make the best of it. Here, I'll help."

Annabeth looked confused at her thought, but when it finally hit her, her eyes dilated as she opened her mouth to object.

"Thalia-"

"JACKSON." Thalia began. "GET OVER HERE." Annabeth watched as the raven-haired boy got up from the seat, slightly puzzled. He jogged over, and when he was in front of Thalia, he merely winked.

"Pinecone Face!"

"Dumbass." Thalia snapped. "Please tell me, you call yourself a man?"

Percy's lopsided smile didn't waver as he looked at her with interest. "It's so great to hear from you Thals. You look lovely today." The corners of Annabeth's lips curled up at his methods to annoy her friend.

"Are you hitting on me?" Thalia laughed, putting one hand on her hip. "Godamnit Kelp Head, we're cousins!"

"Didn't stop you from dating Nicky," he replied with false sweetness. In the corner of her eyes, the blonde watched as Piper eyes were wide as her hand was over her mouth. Her eyes were a tad bit watery as Piper watched on with interest. The brunette was always a romantic.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Hmph. You already know this. Our families are only close so we consider each other as 'cousins.' Besides the fact that we are actually cousins by blood, I'm too good for you," Thalia suddenly gave a bright smirk towards the boy. Her brother along with the others happened to walk over at the time, and Jason suddenly looked wary.

"Sis?" the blonde boy began. "What's with your face?"

"Gee thanks," Thalia chuckled, waving her hands in a nonchalant manner. "Don't worry about it. Anyways..." Thalia clasped onto her brother's shoulder, making him tense up. With narrowed eyes, Jason looked down at his older yet shorter sister.

"Since you all are too chicken to talk and confess your undying love to one another, I decided, being the lovely person I am, I will help you all. Percy, wipe that stupid smirk of your damn face and don't judge me." Thalia commented, ignoring everyone's expression. She suddenly huffed though once hearing Percy and Jason suddenly burst into laughter.

"You? Lovely? Right," Percy drawled, giving his cousin a lopsided smile. To Annabeth, the smile was pretty charming yet slightly infuriating. "Please. And I'm a fluffy pink walrus."

"I'll have to agree with Percy Thals." Jason replied with a soft chuckle. Thalia pouted and glanced at Nico, who just had an amused look on his face. Looks like he's not going to help him on this one, but even if so, Thalia could fight her own battles. Thalia put on her best poker face look as she looked at the two. Her attempts were futile as there was a visible evil glint in her eyes.

"You're my little brother. It is my job to annoy the hell out of you while assisting you on this stuff in the process," Thalia berated.

Piper blinked.

"Isn't that meddling?" the brunette inquired. Reyna nodded towards her best friend's statement, while Leo and Jason chuckled at the duo. Thalia pursed her lips.

"Don't think of it like that," the girl replied thoughtfully. "Think of it as... a reason why you will all be in debt to me later on in the future." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay all-wise-one," Annabeth finally said, lips quirking into a smile. "What shall we do?"

Thalia simply looked at her, lips turning into a smirk. "Why, I believe we should all give each other a proper introduction."

o()O()o

A stream of light illuminated the dark room, and a slam was heard against a hard surface.

"So you all understand the plan?" a feminine voice asked. Her red and frizzy hair concealed her face and in annoyance, she pawed it roughly out of her line of vision. The others sitting around the mahogany table nodded.

Understanding no one would ask a question, the redhead gave a sinister smile.

"The plan shall now commence."

o()O()o

Annabeth had got to admit- Thalia's plan wasn't bad.

They were all sitting in a circle in the castle gardens. There was a trickle of water besides them, and flowers swayed in the breeze while there was some buzzing from the bees. Thalia looked at everyone carefully and smiled slightly.

"Since most of you will eventually marry," the spunky teen began, ignoring everyone shifting their eyes warily. "It would be best if you guys should learn a little bit about each other. As people say these days: 'trust is very important in a relationship and stuff like that.'" She glanced at her olive-skinned boyfriend while Jason watched Nico in silence.

Connor gave a big grin.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," he laughed, patting Travis's shoulder slightly. "As the older one, I must look out for dear little Travie." He ended his comment with a coo while his twin shoved Connor's arm away in disgust. Connor simply shrugged helplessly at his glare.

Hailey rolled her eyes at her friends and leaned forward. "Who wants to start?" she asked helpfully. Glancing around the little circle, she sighed as no one bothered to speak up.

"Ok," the brunette smiled softly. "Perhaps we should talk about our interests, considering we already know each other's name and official title."

Brianna nodded towards her friend's statement. "Should I start?" Seeing no one responded anyway, Brianna gave a small grin as she watched Annabeth give her a motivating thumbs up.

"I'm Brianna obviously," the teen began, suddenly narrowing her eyes. "Because even if we've met just recently, some people don't even bother to try remembering it." she finished her remark with a shrewd look directed at Connor, and Connor merely smirked.

Hailey glanced at the two with an amused smile.

"Those two... they make interesting pair," Piper mused very softly that only Reyna could hear.

Reyna cracked a smile.

"I like photography along with any form of expression really," the girl continued, turning away from the Stoll. "I'm kind of a dreamer, and I'm always wanted to travel around the world..." she trailed off with a soft smile as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you travel often?" Nico asked. Brianna blinked, stunned at the question.

"No..." she responded, lips turning into a frown. As if it was an instinct, Travis blurted out.

"Why?"

There was a slight pause, and when she finally answered, it was in a soft whisper.

"Because... Because I'm confined."

Noticing the sudden change of atmosphere, Reyna attempted to smile at the girl.

"What is one of the places you would like to travel?" the proud girl questioned.

Brianna's lips parted as she pondered over the question.

"I actually don't know... there's just so many places..." the black-haired girl breathed.

Britney clasped her two hands together.

"I've heard Paris was beautiful! I've always wanted to go there!" her friend chimed in.

Hailey laughed.

"You were always into romance..."

Percy cringed, thinking about girls. He was more specifically thinking about Rachel. Girls. They were just so confusing.

"Why do girls care so much about love and riding off into the sunset with their _prince charming_?" the raven-haired teen asked. Annabeth let out a laugh.

"And why do boys constantly think about... intimate and sexual behavior?" the blonde couldn't help but retort.

Percy's face turned red as he shook his head vigorously.

"That is not true!" he blubbered. "Right guys?" He glanced at his friends for support, but they were all laughing too hard.

Brianna gave an approving nod to the blonde girl.

"Nicely done,"

Annabeth laughed as she flipped her hair back. "I try."

Thalia couldn't sit up properly so she was leaning on Nico for support. "Oh my gods- did you see-" she burst out laughing once more.

Percy pouted. "It's not our fault, really! Blame the hormones!"

"So you do think about all this..." Annabeth feigned to look surprised, although her eyes stated otherwise.

"What? No!"

Annabeth laughed silently.

"You're so immature," she laughed, sticking her tongue out.

Percy mocked her by feigning a gasp. "Don't tell me- you have experience on this?"

Annabeth's mouth fell agape as she threw a small rock at him. Her inaudible mutterings caused him to grin, and looking victorious, his chest puffed up with pride.

Hailey pressed her hand against her cheek. "I remember back in New York, in my middle school, there was a list of all the girls and they were ranked one out of ten in different categories. They rated things such as body type, chest size... It was disturbing." she shook her head, looking deeply repulsed.

Leo shrugged. "That sounds rather interesting..."

Britney looked at Leo in horror. Hailey threw a small pebble at him.

Brianna laughed. "Who brought all this up?"

Everyone pointed to Percy.

"It was the Blondie!" he protested. Annabeth mocked a glare.

"I see you're one of the people who didn't bother to _try _to remember my name," she contemplated.

Although they were all trying to be serious, their attempts were futile. Everyone's lips were twitching into a smile. They may have met, but it seemed that they have known each other for a long time.

And then there was another wave of laughter.

o()O()o

"So we've made some decisions but it still hasn't fully been completed," Aphrodite began, looking at everyone in the room. The men looked bored while the women watched with interest.

"Should we let them decide on their own?" Sally asked. Aphrodite frowned.

"What if maybe they fought over one person?" Aphrodite wailed as she slapped her forehead. "This is too confusing..."

"You suggested this idea. We just went with it," Poseidon replied helpfully. Aphrodite glared at him.

"How considerate," she murmured. She looked at eight different photographs, each depicting eight different kids. "We're obviously pairing Percy and Annabeth up... but what about the others?"

"Why the heck did I agree to this?" Athena wondered.

Aphrodite ignored her.

"How about this?" Maria smiled. "We do not tell them any more news about this- we're already putting too much pressure on them. Let them get to know each other even more until it's definite that you can see who're more compatible with whom. Then you could make the decisions." Aphrodite gasped.

"That's not a bad idea!"

"And I thought she was good at anything when it came to romance," Poseidon muttered.

A stiletto heel was thrown at him, but it missed, and it hit the edge of his throne chair. The man frowned while Hades and Zeus snickered lightly.

o()O()o

It was a daily task for her to complete. Some people would consider it mundane, but it wasn't to the brunette. To her, it was a method of relaxation.

It was time for Katie to begin her afternoon jog.

Upon noticing her appearance, Katie's personal maid gave her a solemn nod as she handed the princess a granola bar and a bottle of water. Giving her a nod in appreciation, Katie grabbed a small towel as she left the palace. It was quite hot out, and although many people would complain over the intense heat, the girl wasn't one of them. The weather instead made her feel more relaxed, and it was blatantly obvious through her small smile and her posture. She started running in her usual pace, and her legs felt alive as they started to pump faster and faster.

Passing the small boutiques the girls always loved to shop in, Katie was instantly hit with waves of nostalgia. Her childhood. How she missed being little kids, always happy and didn't have loads of baggage on their shoulders. She remembered one time when she met Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna. And to think, it all began when all their parents came together to talk about trading propositions.

Katie was a simple girl. But if there was one thing you had to know about her, she didn't like being a princess much. It was all too much for her. Constant dress rehearsals, annoying bodyguards, and having stuck-up teachers- Katie and the girls all hated it. That was why they made a deal with their parents- they were able to go outside and be able to taught how to defend themselves, but they would have to behave as they were supposed to and not perform stupid stunts. They wouldn't be able to do all of this if it wasn't for Annabeth.

The brunette was pulled out of her concentration when she heard boisterous laughter and a girl pleading. Intrigued, Katie slowed to a stop. Next to a grocery store, Katie noticed a frail girl. She had blonde hair and a short stature. Her skin was caked with mud and she looked like she didn't take a shower in weeks. There were five buff boys surrounding her. They all wore black and leather articles of clothing, and there exposed skin revealed tattoos of the words _Death_ and images of skulls.

"Please..." the girl sputtered weakly. One boy simply laughed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up in the air. She squeaked in surprise while the taller boys laughed at her.

Katie was annoyed. They were disrupting the streets, and though many people noticed the corruption, no one bothered to help the poor girl. Feeling the need to do something, the brunette walked towards them.

"Hey," Katie replied firmly. "Stop." The brunette may have sounded valiant on the outside, but she was inwardly terrified. _What was she doing?_ Katie was nowhere as strong as Annabeth, witty as Piper, or fearless as Reyna. Katie wondered what colored flowers would be on her funeral. Perhaps purple. That was Katie's favorite color.

Pissed off at the intruder, the boy dropped the small girl, allowing her to be free from his grasp. The consequence was that she tumbled and was sprawled on the ground like rocks. The boy directed a glare towards Katie as she watched him, trying to look cold.

"Whatcha want _girl_?" he jeered, giving her a toothy sneer. Katie winced. His teeth were unnourished and yellow. The brunette wondered if he ever thought about brushing his teeth.

"You cowards," she spat. "Pick on people your own size." Her comment made his friends blinked at the girl's ferocity, which made her feel smug.

"How about minding your own business?" the teen responded with a hiss. "This girl stole a piece of bread from us!" The girl looked at the ground guiltily. Feeling a pang of sympathy for her, Katie glared back.

"That's it? _Pathetic_. Look at her! Unlike you, she needs it. She's skinny and in case you didn't notice, it seems that she is in a desperate need for food." Katie seriously needed to shut up now. If her mother heard about her insulting people on the street, she would get scolded. This was according to her mother: _"Something a princess should never do."_

"Watch your mouth girl," he warned. "I advise you to never cross with us."

"No, you better watch _your_ mouth. Because I am the Princess of Sicyon. And I can send a whole lot of people after you." Great, now Katie even revealed her identity. Katie sometimes hated herself. Telling people that she was a princess and threatening people. Just great.

"Wha-" the boy looked scared and suddenly clamped his mouth. "Prin- Princess **Katie**?"

"That's me," Katie replied back cheerfully. "Now, I think you should leave."

With a silent nod, the group of boys left. Katie crouched down next to shaking girl.

"Hey, it's ok," Katie said softly. "They're gone." The girl weakly looked up, and Katie noticed her baby blue eyes, wet with tears.

"Are you going to send me to prison?" she asked. "Th-They weren't wrong you know. I did steal their bread." Katie smiled softly as she helped the girl up.

"I understand your situation. It's alright. Now, what's your name?"

The girl sniffed as she furiously wiped away her tears.

"Lacy."

"Well Lacy," Katie replied with a small grin. "How about we help you wash off?" Lacy abruptly shook her head.

"I don't live on the streets. My family is just in need for food." Lacy replied.

Katie sighed.

"How many members in your family?"

"Including myself? Eight. Five younger siblings."

Katie nodded solemnly, and grabbing a bundle of breads, fruits, and vegetables, Katie ran into the store to pay for all of them. When she ran back out, she gave Lacy all the packages. The confused girl looked surprised, and realizing the princess's intentions, she abrubtly shook her head with a large amount of force.

"I can't take this,"

"You must," Katie responded with a soft smile. "I order you to." Lacy had a troubled expression on her face, but in a split of a second, Lacy suddenly smiled widely.

"This-This would last us for weeks! Thank you!" Katie laughed at the excited expression upon the girl's face.

"No problem," Katie felt happy to be assisting the girl. She wasn't as noticeable compared to her friends. She wasn't as intelligent and sweet, gorgeous and charming, or mysterious yet attractive as her friends. She was labeled instead as "nice." It felt good to make a person smile.

Katie may have noticed Lacy's expression, but she had failed to notice the faint sound of cameras clicking hidden beneath the bushes a few paces away. The brunette may have not noticed yet, but there were indeed going to be many things in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>And another problem blooms for our favorite princesses. :D How is the chapter? Longest one yet- hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (: <strong>

**We finally learned a little bit about Katie. I tried to make her down-to-earth, (Haha, because her mom? NOT GAIA. DEMETER) and I hope I did justice. :D There were a lot of random moments in this chapter that to me, doesn't really pertain to the plotline, but I hope I did well. Anywho, for the little moment between the characters though (as in Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Brianna, etc) I hope it was fine. To me it was rather off because it seems that they were too comfortable around each other, but that was what I was planning to do. I couldn't think of any other way for them to interact, thus this idea formed. (;**

**DID YOU SEE THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER? OMIGOSH. ITS BEAUTIFUL. It's so powerful! I mean, Annabeth's ankle still must be injured, and Percy is holding her up. Many obstacles from Tartarus were around them, and up ahead, there was a door in front. Perhaps the Doors of Death? Maybe. Hm. Whatever. But there were so many Percabeth feels! I really want to read the dang book! If you guys didn't look at cover, go check it out now!**

**I recently published a new story. It's titled: ****Perhaps a Blessing****, and I really hope you could read it! To me, it's different from what I usually write. **

**HAPPY MONTH OF JUNE. WOO HOO. School for me is about to end! :D Have three big tests to take though. So much for relaxing in class. Next month, I will be heading to China with my family for approximately a month. I don't know if I would be able to update, but I will definitely write. Keep this in mind okay? (;**

**Thanks for all the feedback! Review, favorite, and alert. You know what to do. **

**I shall now sign off. :D Happy Summer!**


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note

I hate it. I hate it. **I hate it.**

Yes, that is right. **I hate this story.**

Before you start getting any ideas, no. I'm not giving up on this story. The thing is, I'm going to **rewrite** it.

In fact, I already finished the rewritten version of Chapter One! And I already posted it! The thing is though, I'm not going to delete this and not update this. I will simply post the chapter as a new story. The entire plot line will be rewritten.

I love you guys. You guys are very supportive. I didn't update for months and you guys are still willing to read it.

* * *

><p>But I noticed some things.<p>

1. My writing back then sucked.

2. I started this but had no idea how to continue it.

3. I made Rachel a bratty, stuck up girl, and no one has no idea why. I don't either.

* * *

><p>I need to make it more realistic. And so, I sat down and started to rewrite the chapter. It is longer, which made me happy. It's walking down a slightly different road, and I hope you guys are satisfied.<p>

And seriously? I'm leaving this story here. Despite it being crappy and revolting in my eyes, I want to look back at it. Hopefully it will help me better as a writer.

For the people who submitted OCs and the OCs are in my story, don't worry. They will still be used. (;

And thank you for all your support. The rewritten version of the story is already posted and on my profile, and it is titled **An Unusual Predicament**.

Thanks guys. I hope you understand. Please, go check it out. (:

- Kelly


End file.
